<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Rose by mjharp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767565">The Black Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjharp/pseuds/mjharp'>mjharp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bullying, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjharp/pseuds/mjharp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter just wants to be normal. Forget being a Potter. Forget being the son of the Saviour of the Wizarding World. His entire life has been full of expectations, but all Albus wants is to make his own path. To make matters worse, the emergence of a deadly new organization, notoriously called The Black Rose threatens the peace the Wizarding World has known for the past twenty years. While the rest of the world may be looking at Albus to save them, Albus just wants to be able to breathe. Little does he know that there's one person who can keep him afloat and his name is Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Rose Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to The Black Rose!</p><p>After reading so many Scorbus fics I was inspired to create one of my own. This story will follow Albus throughout his Hogwarts years as a resurgence in the dark arts and anti-Muggle sentiment takes over the Wizarding World, courtesy of a new organization called The Black Rose. I'm planning for a long, slow-burn type of story so please bear with me! </p><p>Please leave any comments or feedback you have on this first chapter as I'm always looking for feedback!</p><p>All of the characters and anything you recognize from the Potterverse do not belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Albus Severus Potter! Your breakfast is getting cold!”</p><p>Albus turned over to look at his alarm clock, groaning loudly as he realized it was only eight in the morning. Albus strongly believed that no one should have to wake up before noon, especially considering it was the first day of summer vacation. Albus loved his mother dearly, but if there was one thing about Ginny Potter that he wished he could change, it was the fact that she was such a morning person. </p><p>He sat up, the covers falling to his lap as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. With a yawn he rose out of bed, walking over to the three tall windows of his bedroom. He threw the curtains open, letting the dazzling morning sun wash over him as he looked out across Grimmauld Place. There didn’t appear to be a cloud in the sky, the park across the street filled with children and families. With an appreciative nod he turned away, making his bed quickly to avoid a lecture before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. </p><p>“Well look who decided to join us,” greeted Ginny, placing an affectionate kiss on the top of his head as he sat down, “I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day.”</p><p>“Mum, it’s barely the morning,” he replied, rolling his eyes slightly.</p><p>“How can a ten-year-old already be so full of attitude,” she laughed, “where’s my little boy?”</p><p>“He’s growing up love,” replied Harry with a smirk, looking up from the day’s edition of the Daily Prophet, “Good morning Al”</p><p>“I don’t know if I’d call it good,” replied Albus, only half serious.</p><p>“Also, is there a reason James doesn’t have to join us?” piped up Lily, her voice dripping with sass. </p><p>“Well your brother had a long journey home yesterday from Hogwarts, so I thought I would let him rest,” replied Ginny.</p><p>Albus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes again. It wasn’t that he didn’t get along with his brother, but Albus knew that once James was awake, he would have to endure endless hours of talk about how amazing James’ year at Hogwarts had been. Albus was desperate to go to Hogwarts. He had dreamt of nothing else ever since he had first listened to Teddy talking about it, his voice full of wonder, amazement, and excitement. He had graduated two years ago, finishing his studies as Head Boy, a proud Hufflepuff like his mother. Albus would never forget how jealous he had been when James had started attending Hogwarts two years ago. To no one’s surprise, he was sorted into Gryffindor along with Fred, Albus’ cousin, and somehow managed to become a star student, even with his knack for causing trouble. From his letters throughout the year, it appeared that his second year had been no less stellar, given that he not only made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but Gryffindor also won both the Quidditch and House Cup. Albus was happy for him but couldn’t help but think that he had even more to live up to. It was hard enough being Harry Potter’s son, but now he had to keep up with being both Harry Potter’s son and James Potter’s brother.</p><p>He loved his family so much, but as each of his cousins had started Hogwarts, he couldn’t help but feel pressure. Aside from James and Fred, his cousins Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, and Victoire were already at Hogwarts. They had all been sorted into Gryffindor, as was expected as descendants of the Weasley family. Albus knew his letter was coming any day now that his 11th birthday was only a week away, but he couldn’t help but worry about what would happen if he wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family. He had seen the joy on his parent’s faces when James had been sorted into Gryffindor and the pride on the faces of his Nana Molly and Grandad Weasley every time one of their grandchildren had been sorted into Gryffindor. Albus couldn’t help but feel like he would be disappointing them if his sorting didn’t end the same. </p><p>“Are you okay Al?” his father asked, his eyes full of concern.</p><p>Albus jumped slightly before responding, “Oh yeah, I was just daydreaming”</p><p>“Well I have to head off to work, but I hope you all have a wonderful day. I will see you tonight for the Harpies Game,” he said as he got up from the table. Albus waved, watching as his father gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before putting on his travelling cloak and heading up to the drawing room, where he would catch the Floo to the Ministry. </p><p>Albus sighed thoughtfully, wishing for the summers where his Dad would be at home with them. He had recently been promoted to the Head of the Auror Office, which meant that he had even less time to spend with his family. He missed the days when his Dad would take them to the back garden and chase them around the yard. He missed going to the Burrow and playing Quidditch on his training broom. It seemed like his Dad was always busy with work now. Albus knew he was trying his best to balance everything, but at times it still didn’t feel like enough. </p><p>“Okay you two, it may be summer vacation but if you want to go to the Harpies game tonight, you have to weed the back garden,” Ginny said sternly.</p><p>“Mum, come on,” groaned Lily, “you could weed the garden in two minutes with magic!”</p><p>“I could but then how would my children learn responsibility. Nana Molly always had chores for us to do. March!”</p><p>Lily looked like she wanted to keep arguing but with one more look Ginny managed to get Albus and Lily into the garden, gloves, and all. Lily kept huffing angrily but Albus couldn’t say he minded doing the gardening very much. He found the methodical nature relaxing and enjoyed the smells of the lilac bushes and flowers which seemed to dance around him in the breeze. He was looking forward to Herbology. Not only did he love plants, but his godfather Neville would be his professor. Albus didn’t think there would be a class that he would enjoy more. </p><p>“Good morning little siblings,” said James as he burst through the back door, “Your big brother has returned from school, which I know you have all been eagerly waiting for.”</p><p>“Hardly,” said Lily, throwing a pair of gardening gloves at him, “Why don’t you join us oh great Hogwarts student.”</p><p>“I’d be more inclined if you had gone with ‘Quidditch Star’ or ‘Gryffindor Darling,’ but I suppose I don’t have much choice if I want to come to the Harpies match with you all tonight. Plus I’d rather not be on the receiving end of one of Mum’s Bat-Bogey Hexes.” </p><p>“Wiser words have never been spoken,” replied Albus, laughing at his brother’s big head, shuddering at the thought of being subject to one of Ginny Potter’s legendary hexes.</p><p>The three siblings worked diligently for the next few hours, cleaning up the many gardens in the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place. Albus was sweating, the midday sun hot and beaming, as he finished up his final bed. Suddenly, he let out a shriek as he felt a stream of ice-cold water hit his back.</p><p>“AH!” he yelled, turning around to see Lily brandishing the hose, a devilish grin on her face. </p><p>His scream caught the attention of his brother, who turned around from the garden bed he was working on, bursting out in laughter as he saw Albus drenched. </p><p>“James, I think we have a problem here,” Albus said mischievously.</p><p>“Why, I couldn’t agree more Al,” he replied, a silent plan forming between them. </p><p>Lily cried out in glee as her brothers rushed towards her, grabbing her under the arms as they flung her into the air. James, with the agility of a Keeper, caught her as she fell, while Albus grabbed the hose, drenching his siblings in water. The trio screamed and called for each other as the fight continued, the bliss of being on summer vacation overwhelming them.</p><p>“What in the-”</p><p>Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she came out the back door, her children turning to her at once, suddenly inching ever closer to her, brandishing the hose in front of them as if it were a wand.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” she said, pointing towards the hose, her face lighting up in laughter, knowing what was coming. </p><p>“Sorry Mum!” said Albus, “This is for waking us up at the crack of dawn”</p><p>Ginny was drenched in seconds, joining the fun as the foursome laughed and whiled the afternoon away, basking in the glory of a fine start to the summer vacation. </p><p>*****</p><p>Albus stood in the back garden, waiting for his family to join him so they could take the Portkey to the Harpies match. Albus was fidgeting, the excitement of the upcoming match between the Holyhead Harpies and Chudley Cannons becoming hard for him to resist. One of the perks of his mother being a former star player of the team meant that each match came with free tickets and the best seats in the house. Albus’ childhood had been filled with matches and practices, so much so that he considered Gwenog Jones, former player and now coach of the team, as something of an Aunt. She was always someone he could go to for a talk, without having to worry about solving a problem the way a Potter would. He was even more excited for this match because his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and their kids, along with his Aunt Fleur and her kids, would be joining the Potters to watch. With his Uncle’s undying support for the opposing team, Albus knew that it would be a match to remember. Plus, it had been at least two weeks since he, Rose and Dominique, had been all together, which was far too long in his opinion. Being the same age, they were arguably Albus’ two closest friends. </p><p>“Okay! We best be off, we’re going to be late!” called Ginny as she walked out the back door, James and Lily following close behind. </p><p>“Where’s Dad?” Albus inquired.</p><p>“He’s going to meet us there; something came up at the Ministry. Quick, everyone grab on!” she replied, as the old boot began to glow, signalling the departure of the portkey. </p><p>Albus grabbed the boot quickly, feeling the familiar tug around his navel as the world seemed to dissolve around him. He felt himself spinning rapidly around, the rush of air making his hair fly everywhere. Then, just as quick as it had started, it stopped and Albus looked up to see the Harpies’ stadium in front of him in all of its glory. The stands were decked in the green and gold colours of the team, almost blending in with the forest that surrounded the field it was situated in. The crowd was infectious, a sea of Harpies and Cannons fans, decked out in green and orange. Albus couldn’t help but feel excited as they made their way to their box, situated in a tower in the centre of the field, the perfect view. </p><p>It didn’t take long for the crowds to notice the new arrivals, several cameras flashing as the Potters made their way through, Ginny giving off a strained smile. Albus felt a nervous twitch in his stomach. He hated being the centre of attention. He should have been used to awe and wonder on the faces of the crowd as they parted to let the Potters through, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t. He had to resist the urge to get close to his mother and hide his face. He knew he was far too old to do it, but it didn’t change the fact that he wished he could. Albus loved Quidditch, but he hated the crowds they attracted. </p><p>He felt himself let out a sigh of relief as they made it to their box, the volume of the crowds dimming slightly as the door shut. It was richly decorated in Harpies regalia, adding to the excitement Albus felt for the upcoming match. He didn’t have a lot of time to appreciate it, however, as his vision was quickly obscured by a mane of bushy hair, followed quickly by the iron-like grip of arms wrapping around him tightly. He was startled for a moment, but would know the orange locks anywhere. It was Rose Weasley, his closest friend. </p><p>“Al! Oh, it’s so good to see you!” she greeted as Albus matched her grip around her shoulders.</p><p>“You saw me on Sunday Rose, it's Friday” he laughed in response. </p><p>“I mean yeah, but I can talk to you about Hogwarts. Hugo gets annoyed after ten minutes.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s fair. I have a hard time believing anything James says at this point. Do you know that he told me that Professor Slughorn makes all his first-year students brew a Draught of Living Death on their first day? I was worried about it for a good five days before Dad told me he was lying”</p><p>“Unbelievable,” replied Rose, turning slightly to give James her famous side eye.</p><p>Albus just laughed, letting Rose head for their seats while he said hello to Hugo and his Aunt and Uncle. Hermione wrapped him tightly in a hug, placing a kiss on his forehead. Albus was surprised to see her. As the newly appointed Minister for Magic, it seemed that she was always pulled back to the Ministry for something. It was nice to see her away from work for once. Ron greeted him just as warmly, opting to haul him into the air and catch him. He worked closely with Albus’ father in the Auror Office, although Albus had a feeling that he would soon be joining his Uncle George in Diagon Alley to help him run Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Albus’ Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill had yet to arrive, which was pretty standard for them. Albus knew that Dom would be in a right state if she missed the beginning of the match. </p><p>Almost as if on cue, the family of five burst into the box. Fleur looked ready to murder someone as Victoire and Dominque bickered with each other, Louis following a few paces behind, watching his sisters argue in fear.</p><p>“I told you not to touch my stuff Dominique!” shrieked Victoire.</p><p>“Oh please, I used a hairbrush, A HAIRBRUSH” Dom shot back, “You have dozens of them. I don’t understand why you spent so much time on your hair anyway, it’s not like Teddy is coming tonight.”</p><p>“ENOUGH YOU TWO!” shouted Bill, bringing up the rear of the group. </p><p>The girls jumped, obviously realizing how little patience their father had left. They mumbled quick apologies before sitting as far away from each other as possible. Bill rarely got angry so Albus knew it must have been a stressful day for him to snap at Vic and Dom the way he did. He worked as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, but it seemed like the high-risk nature of the job was starting to get to him. </p><p>Albus went to join Rose and Dom, who were sitting on the left side of the front row, the trio’s signature spot. </p><p>“Hey Dom, alright?” Albus greeted, sitting down beside her gingerly.</p><p>“Honestly, you’d think I’d murdered someone the way Vic acts. Maybe if she hadn’t dumped all her stuff in the bathroom last night after getting back from Hogwarts, I could have used my own hairbrush, but no. Queen Victoire is back at Shell Cottage so the entire world has to revolve around her.”</p><p>“I think that’s being a little dramatic, I do have to deal with James you know”</p><p>“Victoire is like James on steroids”</p><p>“I somehow doubt that,” interjected Rose.</p><p>Dominque was about to respond but was cut off as trumpets started to ring throughout the stadium, signalling the game was about to begin. Albus’ cousins and family took their seats, eagerly awaiting the start of the game. Albus caught his mother pulling out her notebook and omnioculars. As the Senior Quidditch Respondent for the Daily Prophet, she had to make sure she captured every detail of the match. It was the first playoff game of the season, meaning the buzz around the game was strong. The Chudley Cannons had gone through a renaissance in the past few years and were now in the top five in the league, closely matched with the Harpies. Albus knew that match would be one to remember. </p><p>“Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first of seven games between the Chudley Cannons and your Holyhead Harpies. As I’m sure you all know, the first team to win five games will move forward to the quarter finals and be one step closer to the league championship.”</p><p>The stadium came alive with cheers, the crowd chanting for the entrance of the teams. </p><p>“Without further ado, I give you The Holyhead Harpies! Walker, Williams, Nicholson, Davenport, Thompson, O’Connor, and Harper!”</p><p>The seven Harpies shot out onto the pitch, doing laps to raucous applause and cheers from the stadium. Smoke trails of green and gold shot out behind each player, filling the stadium with colour. Albus couldn’t help but join in the infectious atmosphere, leaping from his seat to cheer loudly for his team. The Harpies flew one more lap, pumping their fists, before meeting in the middle to await the Cannons. </p><p>“And now their challenger, The Chudley Cannons! Matthews, Finnegan, Abbott, Ellingham, Cowan, Gibson, and Luscombe!”</p><p>Ron and Hugo jumped from their seats as the Cannons entered the pitch, the Cannons fans shouting in glee, shooting orange sparks from their wands into the night sky. The players circled the pitch a few times like the Harpies before coming to their place opposite them in the middle of the pitch. The referee made their way onto the pitch, levitating the box of equipment in front of them, stopping as they reached the centre of the pitch. With a flick of his wand, the box opened, Albus catching a brief glimpse of the snitch before it vanished into the sky. Next came the bludgers, zigzagging across the pitch, their deadly pursuit only just beginning. Then came the quaffle, which with a quick whistle blow the referee released, officially beginning the match. </p><p>Albus tuned out the commentary, watching the movements of the players in awe. The Harpies had won the quaffle toss, the Chasers working seamlessly together, like a well-oiled machine. He felt like he couldn’t keep track of what was happening, the passes between Chasers frequent and precise. It made Albus want to jump on his broom and join them. He felt so free in the air, like nothing could touch him. </p><p>“Harpies have possession, Walker to Davenport to Williams to Davenport to Walker. Walker is approaching the goal posts, she’s dodged a bludger, Matthews better get ready, and SHE’S SCORED! Harpies lead 10-nil!”</p><p>The stadium erupted in cheers, which Albus happily joined. Ginny was writing fiercely, replaying the play on her omnioculars, her facial features tense in concentration. Albus spared his mother a look, finding himself wondering if she had ever regretted her decision to retire from Quidditch to raise her children. Albus knew that his mother would do anything for him, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was part of the reason why his mother wasn’t still playing. Ginny Potter had been a force on the pitch, rivaled only by Gwenog Jones herself. Albus had so much pride for his mother’s career. She hadn’t played in nearly a decade, but her skill had landed her into the Quidditch Hall of Fame only a year before, one of the most coveted honours a witch or wizard could receive.</p><p>Albus shook the thoughts from his mind, bringing his attention back to the pitch. The score was now 50-40, the Harpies maintaining a slight lead. Albus could see their seeker, Harper, circling the pitch, searching desperately for the Golden Snitch. The field was a flurry of green, gold, and orange, the players flying with exceptional skill and precision. Albus followed the Chasers closely, watching as the Cannons overtook the Harpies, scoring three goals in quick succession. He groaned with the rest of the crowd, booing with each goal that went into the Harpies hoops. He could tell his mother was frustrated as she had abandoned her notebook, resorting to trying to catch the referee attention to tell him how bad of a job he was doing. Albus couldn’t help but laugh, feeling the same fury boiling underneath his skin.</p><p>“What’s this? It looks like Harper has seen the snitch! She better hurry, Ellingham is hot on her tail!”</p><p>Albus felt himself move to the edge of his seat, watching as Harper entered into a sudden dive, the Cannons seeker following closely behind.</p><p>“Guys!” Albus yelled, “I can’t see the Snitch, Harper is pulling a Wronski Feint!”</p><p>His family shouted alongside him as Harper pulled out of the dive at the last second, the Cannon’s seeker crashing seconds later. Albus winced as the Medi-Wizards rushed onto the pitch, Ellingham lying motionless on the grass.</p><p>“I don’t believe it! Harper has flawlessly executed the Wronski Feint, putting Cannons seeker Ellingham out of commission for the rest of the match! No doubt a strategy employed by former player Gwenog Jones, but effective nonetheless!”</p><p>Albus watched with rapt attention as the game descended into more risky and violent plays, the Cannons clearly angered by Harper’s tactics. Two of the Harpies chasers took hard hits from bludgers but refused medical attention, intent on finishing the match. It didn’t take long for their wish to come true as not five minutes later Harper spotted the Snitch, scooping it up and landing a win of 200-150. </p><p>Albus cheered with crowd, jumping with Rose and Dom as they hugged each other in celebration. The crowd was wild, shooting sparks with their wand and chanting out “Harpies” together. He couldn’t help but laugh as he looked over at his Uncle Ron and Hugo, identical looks of anger and disgust on their faces. It wasn’t long before the crowd began to die down, Albus beginning to file out of the box with the rest of his family. He had been so wrapped up in the game he hadn’t even noticed his father’s arrival, but he couldn’t be bothered to worry about it. He had just witnessed one of the most amazing games of Quidditch in his entire life. Not to mention the fact that his favourite team had won the first game of their playoffs. The mood was infectious. Albus couldn’t remember the last time he had been so unequivocally happy. Not even the flashes of the cameras desperate for a glimpse of the Potters and Weasleys were enough to dampen his mood. As he wrapped his arms around Rose and Dom’s shoulders, smiling wide, he couldn’t help but think that maybe life wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is Chapter Two!</p><p>I haven't really figured out a strict schedule as to when I'll be updating this story, but I am going to try to update as often as I can! I'm working towards becoming an accountant and have a big exam in about a month, so I will be writing this story in between study sessions. I'm hoping to post at least a couple of chapters a week, as long as my schedule allows!</p><p>Feel free to leave your thoughts and comments. This chapter is a bit more fluff with a little bit of angst, but they'll be off to Hogwarts soon.</p><p>As always, all of the characters and anything you recognize from the Potterverse do not belong to me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus awoke a week after the Harpies match to his sister jumping on top of him, yelling at the top of her lungs.</p><p>“HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY AL!” she screamed, oblivious to the jolt that ran through her brother.</p><p>“Thank you, Lily,” he sighed, looking to his alarm clock to see that it was only nine in the morning. How he had ended up in a family where every member was a morning person was beyond him, but he had learned a long time ago to just go with the flow of it. </p><p>“You have to get up Al, there’s presents! And something else too!” </p><p>Albus felt a twinge in his chest as the anxiety rushed through him. If his suspicions were right, the something else Lily was talking about was his Hogwarts letter. He was beyond excited to finally get to go to Hogwarts of course, but it also meant that his sorting ceremony was coming ever closer. He knew that Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, but the thought of putting the Sorting Hat on his head filled him with a sense of dread. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m up, I’ll be down in a minute, I promise!” he added as Lily gave him a stern look before retreating from his room. </p><p>Albus took a minute to collect himself before rising from his cocoon of blankets, making his bed quickly and opening the curtains before making his way to Grimmauld Place’s kitchen, where he was greeted with a shout of “Happy Birthday,” and a hug and kiss from both of his parents. He felt a rush of affection as he realized his Mom had made his favourite breakfast, Strawberry Waffles. He sat down to eat, eyeing the healthy stack of presents which sat in the chair beside him. </p><p>“Well Al,” said James, “how does it feel to be a man?” </p><p>“What are you on about?” Albus laughed in response.</p><p>“Eleven is a big deal! First wand, first time at Hogwarts. I’m surprised you’ve made it this far.”</p><p>“James, watch it!” Ginny said sternly.</p><p>“I’m only joking Mum, honest!” James replied, shooting Albus a wink. </p><p>Albus threw an orange at him in response, which thankfully, his parents ignored. If he was honest, it didn’t bother him much anymore. He was used to James’ constant teasing. James was a lot of things, and he always managed to make Albus feel insecure in himself, but he knew that when push came to shove that his brother would do anything for him. At least he hoped so. </p><p>The rest of breakfast passed by without any further rude comments from James, which let Albus enjoy the breakfast his mother had so lovingly prepared. It was rare that the Potters were able to enjoy an entire meal together, what with James always off with friends and Harry frequently rushing off to the Ministry. Albus couldn’t think of anything better than having his parents and siblings sit here with him, laughing, and making jokes, talking about what was going on in everyone’s life. Albus never wanted to lose this closeness. In a world that often made him feel overwhelmed, like he was a speck in the universe, having his family with him made everything feel a lot more simpler and gave him the strength to say that he could make it through anything. </p><p>“I think it’s time for some presents Al” said Harry, smiling warmly at his son. </p><p>“Wondering what Mum got me, eh?” Albus replied as Ginny snorted, almost choking on her coffee. </p><p>Harry laughed along with James and Lily, knowing that it was true. Albus loved his Dad but he was clueless when it came to giving gifts. Albus would never forget the year that his Dad had bought his mother a spice rack for Christmas and nothing else. He had looked so excited and hopeful as Ginny unwrapped the red and green paper. She had somehow managed to convince Harry that she loved it, unable to tell him that he was utterly hopeless when it came to gift giving. Since then she had tended to get the shopping done well in advance, lest his father have to get some of it done. </p><p>Albus grabbed a package from the pile, reading the label to see that it was from his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. He tore open the wrappings, revealing a pristine copy of Hogwarts, A History. He showed it to the table proudly, his family nodding knowingly. If there was one thing Hermione Granger was known for, it was showering everyone with gifts of books. He made his way through the stack, receiving a huge package of Chocolate Frogs from Lily, a load of Harpies merch from James, the First-Year Prank Kit that Weasley Wizard Wheezes was famous for from his Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, a planner from his Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, a hand-knit sweater from his Nana Molly, emblazoned with the logo for the Holyhead Harpies, and from the rest of his family, several books that Albus had been dying to get his hands on. Overall, it was a haul to remember.</p><p>“Your father and I decided that we would get you an owl, but we wanted you to pick it out. That’s why there was nothing from us for you to unwrap” said Ginny, fixing her son with a huge smile. </p><p>“AN OWL? Thanks Mum!” he yelled, jumping up to give his Mom a tight hug</p><p>“And Dad,” said Harry, laughing as Albus turned around to give his father a hug that was just as tight.</p><p>“There’s something else for you too,” said Ginny, getting up from the table to grab something from the counter, her smile morphing into one that anyone could tell was dying to spill a secret. </p><p>Albus opened his hands as his mother dropped an envelope into them, the letter addressed to him in swooping emerald ink. He flipped the envelope over, feeling the rush of anxiety come over him as he recognized the unmistakable crest of Hogwarts which adorned the back of the envelope in a vivid red seal. He felt his pulse quicken as a million thoughts seemed to rush through his head. What if the letter said that he didn’t get in? That his magic was so weak and feeble that they didn’t even want him to make the journey to Scotland? He took a deep breath, breaking open the envelope with shaky hands, extracting the letter with such care it was like his life depended on it. He ripped off the band-aid, opening the letter to read it through:</p><p>
  <em><strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY</strong></em><br/>
<em>
    <em><strong>Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin, First Class)</strong>
  </em>
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Potter,<br/>
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neville Longbottom</em><br/>
<strong>Deputy Headmaster</strong>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Albus felt the relief wash over him as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He had done it; he was going to be going to Hogwarts. Even though James had always teased him, always said he wasn’t going to be good enough, he had done it. It felt like every part of his life had led up to this moment. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy and so scared at the same time. He had wanted it so bad, but now it meant he would have to face the Sorting Ceremony. As long as he wasn’t placed in Slytherin he knew that everything would be okay.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s my Hogwarts letter! I’m going to Hogwarts!” Albus shouted.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“As if there would ever be any reason you wouldn’t be. We’re so proud of you Albus,” his parents said, giving him a tight hug, which Albus leaned into gratefully. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Can we go to Diagon Alley today?” Albus begged, “With Rose and Dom? I want to get all of my supplies! Please Mum, Please Dad!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well it is your birthday; we can do whatever you’d like” replied Harry.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Really? All of us? Don’t you have to go into work?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I took the day off for your birthday, so we can all spend the whole day together.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Albus couldn’t believe it. His Dad always seemed to busy nowadays with work. There was always something going on at the Ministry that demanded his attention. Albus had felt like he had been pulling away from them for months, always making less and less time for family. To have his father specifically request the day off to spend time with him made him so happy. It was turning out to be a pretty great birthday.</p><p>“James got his letter too, so go on and get dressed you lot,” said Ginny, “I’ll floo Hermione and Fleur and let them know we’ll take Rose, Hugo, Vic, Dom, and Louis with us.”</p><p>Albus gave his parents another hug each, earning warm smiles from the both before running upstairs to get ready for the trip to Diagon Alley.</p><p>*****</p><p>It wasn’t much later that Albus stood in the drawing room, waiting anxiously for his parents and siblings to join him at the Floo. He paced back and forth, impatience coursing through his veins. He tried to distract himself by going over to the piano and playing out the first few chords of <em>Unforgettable</em> by Nat King Cole, but his efforts were futile. Not ten seconds later was he shouting out into the echoey stairwell outside the drawing room, yelling for his family to get a move on.</p><p>“IS EVERYONE READY YET?” </p><p>“Albus be patient, it’s only been twenty minutes,” said Ginny, her voice full of exasperation as she reached the first floor of the house. </p><p>“I’m just so excited. Where is Rose and Dom and everyone?” </p><p>“Well it turns out your Aunts also have the day off so they’re going to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron and then we’ll go shopping all together. Sound good?” </p><p>“Very”</p><p>It didn’t take long for the rest of the Potters to make it to the drawing room, taking their turns to step into the fireplace and let the Floo Network whisk them away to Diagon Alley. Albus watched Harry go first, followed by James, and then it was his turn to step into the flames. </p><p>Albus grabbed a handful of the soft powder in his hands, yelling “Diagon Alley!” before releasing the powder, the emerald green flames bursting to life as they engulfed him. He felt himself fly past fireplaces, keeping his mouth closed tight to avoid the hot ash. In a matter of seconds, it was over, his father’s face greeting him as he stepped into the warmth of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny and Lily joined them seconds later, brushing the ash on their clothes carefully off. </p><p>The family made their way to the bar to wait for the rest of their party, greeting Hannah, Albus’ godfather’s wife warmly. Neville was at Hogwarts, already getting the greenhouses ready for the new school year, even though it was over a month away. Albus was disappointed that Neville was gone but couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. If there was anybody that loved Herbology more than he did, it was his godfather. Albus couldn’t help but tune out as his parents made small talk with Hannah. It was hard to pay attention to the conversation when he could tell that the other patrons were whispering excitedly, with several even pointing toward both him and his family. </p><p>James seemed to be enjoying the attention immensely, flashing a smile at as many of the people who were blatantly staring at them as he could. Albus couldn’t understand it. The war had ended almost twenty years ago. The novelty of the Harry Potter should have worn off by now. Albus hated the attention and wanted nothing more than to run from the pub as fast as he could. He could feel his breath catch in his throat, constricting his airway as if he was stuck in a small room. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like everyone was analyzing him, wondering what would become of the boy who looked so like his father. Albus hated his green eyes. He hated his messy black hair and the way it always stuck up at the back of his head. They were just more things that made it clear he was a Potter, and that was an incredibly exhausting thing to be. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the Weasleys, Rose and Dom eagerly making their way over to Albus, who greeted them with identical excitement. </p><p>“You guys got your letters, right?” squealed Dom as she wrapped her arms around her cousins. </p><p>“Yes!” replied Rose, “I love this year’s booklist. I can’t wait to start reading them.”</p><p>“You really are your mother,” Albus laughed, earning him a light punch to the shoulder courtesy of Rose. </p><p>“Don’t even Albus Severus, you know just as well as me that you’re going to start reading them too.”</p><p>Albus would have disagreed, but he knew that Rose was right. There was just something about reading that made everything seem okay. It was an escape that let Albus drift away from being a Potter and immerse himself completely into another world. He could easily get lost for hours in the pages of a good book. It was the way he was able to cope with everything that made his life hard. Even if was a school textbook, they would let him imagine a place for himself in his world that was entirely his own. </p><p>“Okay you lot,” said Ginny, “everyone ready to go? Do you all have your lists?”</p><p>Albus checked his pocket, nodding towards his mother as he withdrew the list, reading it for what felt like the thousandth time, the excitement of his upcoming purchases coursing through him.</p><p>“Alright then, we need to stop at Gringotts first but then we can get to shopping!”</p><p>Ginny and Hermione led the group out to the walled courtyard in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, the group of 12 crowding into the small space. Ginny drew her wand, tapping the brick three up and two across from the trash can. Albus’ eyes widened in wonder as the bricks broke apart, leaping away from each other until they formed a solid archway, opening the courtyard up to Diagon Alley. No matter how many times Albus went to Diagon Alley he couldn’t help but look in wonder at the colourful shops which lined the street. The group made their way down the cobbled street, heading towards the imposing white marble structure that could only be Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the only place that was safer than Hogwarts. </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to reach the brass doors of the bank, which were opened for them by two goblins, who nodded curtly as they made their way past them. Albus tried not to stare but he couldn’t help but look at their long fingers and pointed faces, hoping that he never found himself on the bad side of a Gringotts goblin. They reached the main hall shortly after, Albus feeling small and out of place among the gilded marble floors and dozens of goblins. </p><p>Historically, goblins had never been fans of their wizard counterparts, but relations had come a long way since Hermione had become the Minister of Magic two years ago. Albus knew that he had nothing to fear from them anymore. Hermione had spearheaded a renaissance at the Ministry which had not only revolutionized existing laws but saw the introduction of several new initiatives. All laws that had their basis in blood status had been removed, the old pureblood/muggle-born debate no longer entertained by the governing body of the Wizarding World. In addition, the rating system of magical creatures which had previously classified beasts based on intelligence and whether they were a beast, being, or creature had been removed, with laws introduced to protect other races of magical beings and emphasize respect throughout the Wizarding World. Magical creatures such as goblins and house elves were now seen as equals, with the latter now required by law to be paid for their services and receive paid vacation. Another massive step forward had come for werewolves, who could no longer be refused work or treated as second-class citizens. Azkaban had also been completely overhauled. Dementors were no longer employed by the Ministry and programs had been put in place to rehabilitate witches and wizards instead of locking them away and throwing away the key. So much had changed and Albus was so proud of his Aunt for everything that she had accomplished. Of course, she faced critics in the form of old Wizarding families, but their names no longer held the sway they once did. </p><p>Harry decided to stay with the kids in the main hall while Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur disappeared behind one of the many doors which dotted the hall to go down to their vaults. The goblin helping them, Ragnarök seemed grateful the whole group would not be coming. </p><p>Suddenly, Dom beckoned Rose and Albus forward, indicating with her eyes that she didn’t want to be overheard. Albus groaned internally, knowing that Dom had some sort of scheme up her sleeve. </p><p>“Al,” she whispered, “Ask your Dad if we can shop on our own, I’m going to die if I’m stuck listening to Victoire all day.”</p><p>“I don’t know if we should go off by ourselves, something could happen,” began Rose, the worry evident on her face. </p><p>“Like what?” sighed Dominique, “You’re the Minister’s daughter, nothing is going to happen to you.” </p><p>Albus wanted to point out that the fact Rose was the Minister’s daughter would mean she was probably a bigger target than the average person, but he knew by the look on Dominique’s face that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. </p><p>“Fine,” Albus agreed reluctantly “but if he gets mad, I’m telling him it was all your idea.”</p><p>“Oh Albus,” Dom sang, “I knew there was a reason you were my favourite cousin.”</p><p>“Hey!” said Rose, looking thoroughly unimpressed. </p><p>“I’m only kidding Rosie; I hate you both equally.”</p><p>Albus’ laughed before sobering up, walking over to his Dad to see if he would let them loose on the Alley. He always felt nervous asking his Dad for anything. Despite how similar they were in appearance, Albus always felt different, which meant that he wasn’t always sure how to talk to his Dad. </p><p>“Hey Dad?” </p><p>“What’s wrong, Al?” Harry replied, kneeling down to meet his son at eye level.</p><p>“Dom, Rose, and I were wondering if we could maybe do our own shopping? I promise we’ll stick to our lists and stay together.” </p><p>Harry’s face appeared conflicted, his hand reaching to scratch the famous lightning scar, a habit he had taken to indulging in whenever he felt uneasy about something. </p><p>“I don’t know Al, something could happen.” </p><p>“Please Dad, we’ll be on our own at Hogwarts. Why not get some practice now?” reasoned Albus, pulling the saddest face he could manage, knowing that his Dad’s resolve would melt away in seconds.</p><p>“Well when you put it that way…Um…alright Albus, you guys can go off on your own. But I want you all to meet at Weasley Wizards Wheezes by 3 o’clock. Not a minute later, got it?” </p><p>“Got it! Thank you, Dad!” squealed Albus, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry, who’s face lit up with a smile. </p><p>Albus turned from his Dad with a smile, laughing as he saw Dominique pumping her fists in the air in triumph, Rose looking vaguely like she was about to be sick beside her. She may have been a Weasley, but her need to follow every rule was Granger through and through. </p><p>His mother and Aunts arrived back in the lobby shortly after, Ginny shooting Harry a look that Albus knew meant his Dad was in trouble, as he explained to her that he had given Albus, Rose, and Dominique permission to shop by themselves. She reluctantly handed Albus a bag of sickles and galleons, reaffirming that if he wasn’t at Uncle George’s shop by 3 o’clock then he wouldn’t be going to Hogwarts after all. He nodded quickly, setting an alarm on his wristwatch as Dominique grabbed him and Rose by the arm, dragging them out into the sunny street. </p><p>“I can’t believe you convinced your Dad to let us go off on our own Al! This is wicked!” said Dom, spinning her way down the steps of Gringotts. </p><p>“Dom, might I remind you that we are getting our school supplies and our school supplies only!” said Rose bossily, which Dom responded to by sticking her tongue out at Rose.</p><p>“Okay you two, what should we get first?” said Albus, diffusing the tension between his cousins. </p><p>“Clothes shopping, obviously” said Dom, rolling her eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. She led her cousins over to Madam Malkin’s, where they were greeted by the aging shopkeeper. Madam Malkin was efficient, seemingly knowing they were Hogwarts students the moment they walked in. She had them up on stools and in robes that were perfectly fitted to them in minutes. Albus couldn’t help but admire himself in the mirror, excited to finally be in his Hogwarts uniform. He couldn’t wait to be in it every day and learn everything he could about magic. It wasn’t long before they were all set, laden with bags that were heavy with robes. </p><p>From there they stopped at Flourish and Blotts, picking up their schoolbooks for the year. Then they moved to Wiseacre’s Wizarding Equipment, picking out a telescope, set of brass scales, and glass phials. Next it was Potage’s Cauldron Shop, where Rose and Albus had to drag Dominique from picking out a solid gold cauldron, which led to her ignoring them for a full two minutes. Then they stopped at the Apothecary, picking up a standard set of first-year potion ingredients. After the Apothecary they put a pause on their shopping to find their parents, finding them in the Magical Menagerie. The trio handed off their bags, which Albus’ Aunt Hermione cleverly placed in her infamous beaded bag, the undetectable extension charm amazingly still holding strong, before making their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Albus would pick out his birthday present. </p><p>They entered the shop, amazed at the countless cages that surrounded them. They were greeted by a kind shopkeeper, who let them know to call on him if they needed anything. Albus looked around happily, excited to finally have a pet of his own. Rose had informed them that she would be bringing a cat to Hogwarts, whereas Dom was still undecided. Albus walked up and down the aisles finally coming to rest in front of a Great Horned Owl, its dark grey feathers contrasting with the fierce yellow of its eyes. Albus stuck his hand in the cage, opening his palm to reveal some owl treats that were dotted throughout the shop. The owl watched him apprehensively, as if assessing whether Albus would make a good owner, before leaning forward and scooping the treats into his beak, nipping his fingers affectionately. </p><p>“She’s the one,” said Albus, looking at Rose and Dom with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>“She’s beautiful Al,” said Rose, reaching her hands out to stroke the top of the owl’s head.</p><p>“She really is Al” agreed Dom. </p><p>It was settled. Albus called over the shopkeeper, who commended him on his choice. Albus picked out a wrought-iron cage, along with several boxes of owl treats, before heading out of the store with his new owl in tow. </p><p>“What are you going to call her?” asked Rose.</p><p>“Artemis” said Albus, unable to explain why the name seemed like the perfect fit.</p><p>“It’s perfect,” said Dom, seemingly reading Albus’ mind. </p><p>Albus dropped off his owl with his parents, Lily immediately shrieking in glee at the sight of Artemis, before the trio made their way to Ollivander’s to get their wands. </p><p>The world-famous wand shop had remained closed for a few years after the war to allow Mr. Ollivander to recover from the toll Voldemort and his death eaters had taken on him, but the business was flourishing just as well as it once had. Albus, Rose, and Dominique entered the shop apprehensively, admiring the hundreds of dusty boxes which lined the shelves of the store. Albus couldn’t help the rush of nerves that overcame him, pushing his heart rate up and making the palms of his hands sweat. He couldn’t help but think that a wand wouldn’t pick him, that boxes would just endlessly pile up around him until Mr. Ollivander gave up and threw him from the shop. He would be the laughing stock of his family and the Wizarding World</p><p>Albus felt himself jump as Mr. Ollivander rounded the corner of the store, his intense silver eyes making Albus feel as though the man could read his every thought.  </p><p>“Good afternoon children, here for your wands I presume?” he greeted, a knowing smile on his face.</p><p>“Yes Mr. Ollivander!” said Rose, “We’re all so excited”</p><p>“Well it is quite a big day for you three. After all, the wand chooses the wizard” he replied, “Mr. Potter, shall we begin with you?”</p><p>“How did you know it was me, sir?” Albus inquired, taken aback at the man’s forwardness.</p><p>“I’d know those eyes anywhere, Mr. Potter. They are so like your grandmother’s. It seems like it was only yesterday that she was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. The perfect wand for charm work.”</p><p>Albus felt his nerves ease slightly at the mention of his grandmother, the first Lily Potter, almost like she had wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Albus was rarely compared to anyone other than his father, making it all the more special that Mr. Ollivander had mentioned her. It was like he knew that hearing those words would be the exact thing Albus needed to hear to calm down. </p><p>“Very well, let’s begin,” said Mr. Ollivander, “Which is your wand arm, Mr. Potter?”</p><p>“My left,” he answered, as Mr. Ollivander measured the arm from his shoulder to his wrist with a tape measure.  He turned from Albus, travelling up and down the aisles, seemingly pulling boxes randomly before coming back to the counter, a sizable stack in his arms. </p><p>“Try this one. Holly and dragon heartstring. 9 inches, nice and supple. Take it and give it a wave.”</p><p>Albus took the wand from Mr. Ollivander gingerly, waving it slightly, feeling his stomach sink as nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander shook his head, muttering to himself as he snatched the wand back from Albus.  </p><p>“Give this one a go. Yew, which is rare, but it suited your mother nicely. Unicorn tail hair core, 10 inches, flexible.”</p><p>Albus waved the wand, which rocketed from his hand and against the wall, like it had been burned by Albus’ touch. </p><p>“Definitely not”</p><p>Albus felt his resolve weakening as the pile of wands he tried grew bigger and bigger. He felt like his worst fears were coming true. Maybe he wasn’t a wizard after all. He couldn’t help but think that he should just live in the Muggle world, as far from the Wizarding World as possible. He could change his name and never have to think about being a Potter again. Mr. Ollivander, on the other hand, seemed to become more excitable with each wand that failed, as if Albus was a puzzle that he couldn’t quite solve. </p><p>“Tricky customer like your father, eh? I think your pile may be even larger than his. He found his eventually, Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple. Not to worry my dear boy, we’ll find your perfect match…I wonder…an unexpected wand, but…why not. Give this a try Mr. Potter. Ebony and phoenix feather. 10 inches. Unyielding.” </p><p>Albus took the sleek jet-black wand, feeling a warmth spreading through his fingers and up his arm as he tightened his grip, a flurry of green sparks shooting from the tip of the wand. Albus felt his heart soar as Dom and Rose cheered, knowing that he had finally found the wand for him. </p><p>“Wonderful Mr. Potter! A very unique wand you’ve found. I think we can expect quite interesting things from you, young man. 7 galleons please.”</p><p>Albus handed over the money, taking a seat as Mr. Ollivander moved on to Rose. It took her only two failed attempts before being matched with a walnut and unicorn hair wand. A flurry of golden sparks had shot out of her wand as she grabbed it, which Albus cheered loudly for. Dom was even quicker, matching with a pear and dragon heartstring wand on her first try. Albus was happy for them, but couldn’t help but feel that something had to be wrong with him. Not only had he tried dozens of wands before finding the one for him, but Ollivander himself had called his wand unexpected. Maybe he was just overthinking it, but Albus couldn’t help but feel his insecurity bubble up. He couldn’t help but think that maybe he wouldn’t be a strong wizard. Why else had it taken so long for a wand to choose him?</p><p>He didn’t have much time to dwell on it though as the clock above the Daily Prophet building chimed the three o’clock hour. </p><p>“We have to get to Uncle George’s shop now!” said Rose, “Aunt Ginny said we had to be back by then or else.”</p><p>“Dammit Al, I wanted to get ice cream, why is your mother so strict” complained Dom.</p><p>“I couldn’t tell you. She is Nana Molly’s daughter.” </p><p>Dom just scowled as the trio made their way to bright storefront of violet and orange that was Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. They shoved their way in, the store packed with adults and children alike, identical looks of wonder on the faces of every customer as they looked at the plethora of tricks, gadgets, and pranks. The shop never failed to amaze Albus, who couldn’t fathom some of the things his uncles came up with, but it made him proud to share half of their DNA. </p><p>“You’re late!” sang Ginny, as they reached the back of the store, where his siblings, Victoire, Louis, his father, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were crowded. </p><p>“It’s Albus’ fault” said Dom, earning a smack on the shoulder from Albus, “What? It is, you took forever to get a wand.”</p><p>“You should have seen my pile,” said Harry, “I didn’t think I would find one.”</p><p>Albus smiled gratefully at his Dad. It was like he knew how insecure Albus felt about his time in Ollivander’s. It made him think that maybe his Dad wasn’t as out of touch as he thought. </p><p>“I suppose that is an acceptable reason for being late,” said Ginny, running her thumb across Albus’ cheek with affection. “Shall we get going?”</p><p>“I think so, I have lots of stuff to start exploring” said Albus, smiling at the adults in the room. </p><p>With that everyone said their goodbyes, Aunt Hermione digging through her bag to divvy out everyone’s purchases. Albus made his way to the Leaky Cauldron with his family, thinking about everything that was coming. He had a wand; he was going to Hogwarts. It all seemed too good to be true. Even though there was still over a month until the journey to the Scottish Highlands, he could already feel the anticipation within him, forcing thoughts through his head at a mile a minute. Where would he be sorted? Would he make friends? Would him, Rose, and Dom always be together? Would James tease him at school? It all seemed overwhelming, but Albus knew that he couldn’t run from it, not if he wanted to be proud of himself and make his family proud. Being a Potter was a lot to live up to, but he would do it for his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Platform 9 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Chapter 3!</p><p>I know this update happened quick but it's mainly because I've borrowed a lot of the dialogue from the Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I really like how this scene was presented in canon and I didn't want to stray too far from it. I've added a sort of lead up to the Potters being on the platform as well as some dialogue here and there. Of course, all of the dialogue from the Epilogue does not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling. </p><p>Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think of my additions! The next chapter will be the Sorting Ceremony, which will be full of drama, angst, and all that good stuff.</p><p>As always, the characters and anything else aside from the dialogue that you recognize from the Potterverse does not belong to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus sat on the bench under his bedroom windows, his knees hugged closely to his chest as he watched the sun slowly rising above the horizon. Today was the day his life would change forever. It was September the 1st, and in a few short hours he would be on the Hogwarts Express, chugging his way to the Scottish Highlands. He felt like he was going to be sick.</p><p>It had been over a month since that day in Diagon Alley but it seemed like since then James was doing everything in his power to make Albus dread going to the place he had once held so much excitement for. He was terrified of being sorted into Slytherin. James had been telling him for weeks that there wasn’t a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn’t in Slytherin. That there was a very real possibility that Albus could be sorted into Slytherin. Albus didn’t know what he would do if that was where he ended up. He could hear the gossip now; the utter shock of Harry and Ginny Potter’s son being sorted into the House of Snakes. He didn’t think that he could handle it. </p><p>He hadn’t slept a wink all night, unpacking and repacking his trunk dozens of times, just to get his mind off the thoughts which seemed to consume him. He had to distract himself. It had been two weeks ago when he had his first panic attack and it was something he never wanted to experience again. It had happened after a particularly bad argument between him and James about where Albus would be sorted. Albus had felt a rush of heat overcome his face and neck, felt his throat close, and in the blink of an eye he was gasping for air. It had taken over twenty minutes for him to calm down. He had never seen his mother so angry with James. He shivered on the window bench just thinking about it. He found it was easier to keep the panic at bay if he kept himself distracted. </p><p>The quiet morning didn’t last long, as Albus began hearing movement throughout the house. He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning his forehead against the cool window. He never thought that he would feel this way on his first day of Hogwarts. He had always expected to spend the night awake, but because he was excited, not because he was worried about what would happen at the end of the night. He knew he was overthinking, but he couldn’t stop himself. It seemed to get harder and harder to do so as the summer had gone on. </p><p>Suddenly, with a quiet knock, his bedroom door swung open, revealing the sleepy form of his mother.</p><p>“Morning love,” said Ginny, placing a kiss on the top of his head as she sat opposite him on the window bench. </p><p>“Morning Mum” he replied, looking at her face to see it creased with worry. </p><p>“Are you alright, lovebug?” </p><p>Albus couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes at his mother’s use of his childhood nickname. It made him long for the days where he was just a kid who had no idea that he was a Potter or the legacy he would have to live up to. </p><p>“Come here Al, shhh, everything will be okay, shhh” said Ginny, reaching for her son. Albus complied, burying his head into his mother’s chest as the sobs wracked his body. His mother stroked his hair, holding him tight to her. </p><p>She pulled his face from her chest, wiping at the tears coming from his eyes, her warm brown eyes full of affection and love. </p><p>“I know James has been giving you a hard time, but you have to know Albus, you could never disappoint me or your Dad. We love you so much. Everyone does. You don’t have to worry about where you’re going to be sorted. Your brother is like your Uncle Ron in that he doesn’t always think of how his words make people feel. Your Dad tries to be stern with him but because of the way your Dad was brought up, he doesn’t like to get angry with you kids or set too many rules. His childhood was full of them, so he never wanted that for any of you. I know that’s not an excuse, and I’m not trying to brush off how you feel, I’m just telling you so that you can understand why James gets away with more than he should. I know you’re going to do great things no matter which house you’re in Albus and I love you no matter what, okay?”</p><p>Albus nodded, wiping away the tears on his face.</p><p>“How about some strawberry pancakes? Does that sound good?” </p><p>“Yeah Mum, thanks”</p><p>“It’s my job love” </p><p>Albus took a few calming breathes as his mother left the room, feeling a little bit better about everything. Hearing his mother say that he was going to do great things no matter where he ended up didn’t do much to help his fears of living up to his name, but knowing that she would love him no matter what helped loosen his chest, even if just a little. </p><p>He shed his pajamas, throwing them into the hamper, going to his closet to pick out some muggle clothes for the journey to King’s Cross Station. He decided on a pair of slim fit black jeans with a Holyhead Harpies pullover hoodie. He looked in the mirror, surveying how it looked. His hair was a mess, sticking up in the back, but he knew that trying to fix it would be futile. Instead, he ran his fingers through it, nodding at himself in the mirror. He latched his trunk closed, grabbing it in one hand and Artemis’ cage in the other. She hadn’t returned from her nightly hunting trip yet, but Albus wanted to have everything ready to go. He lugged it all down the stairs and placed it by the front door, making his way to the kitchen, the smell of fresh pancakes guiding him along the way. </p><p>In the kitchen sat a plate of warm pancakes, which he eyed hungrily. His Dad and Lily were also at the table, James apparently still in bed. </p><p>“Morning, Al,” said his Dad, glancing up from the Daily Prophet to shoot Albus a smile.</p><p>“Good morning”</p><p>Albus dug into his pancakes, savouring the taste of his mother’s cooking. He knew that the Hogwarts house elves worked hard, but he didn’t know how he would make it four months without one of his mother’s meals. Nobody made pancakes quite as fluffy as she did, and Albus knew by the weekend he would be longing for them. He looked up from his plate to see Lily picking at her breakfast, her characteristically smiling face instead sporting a pout.</p><p>“What’s wrong Lil?” he asked.</p><p>“I want to go to Hogwarts,” she said, sniffling slightly, “I don’t want to be alone here”</p><p>“Mum and Dad will be here with you Lily”</p><p>“And we can go see Hugo and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron as much as you like,” chimed in Ginny as she joined them at the table, running her fingers through Lily’s fiery locks.</p><p>“I guess so...I’ll just miss you,” she replied, looking at Albus with big, watery eyes.</p><p>“I’ll write you every week Lil” he said.</p><p>“Really?” she said, her face lighting up for the first time that morning.</p><p>“I promise,” said Albus, sticking out his pinky, which Lily quickly wrapped hers around. </p><p>James walked in at that moment, sporting jeans and a Gryffindor hoodie, grunting an early morning greeting. </p><p>“It’s not that early James,” said Harry, laughing, “How on earth do you wake up for class?”</p><p>“Coffee, lots of coffee” he replied, his mother looking at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“I think thirteen is a little young to start drinking coffee young man” she said sternly.</p><p>“It’s the only thing that works Mum”</p><p>Ginny just sighed, shaking her head slightly at her eldest son. The family ate the rest of their meal, making small talk as the morning continued on. Everyone laughed at a joke James was making when all of a sudden Harry jumped up from the table.</p><p>“It’s 10 o’clock, we better get going or you two are going to miss the train!”</p><p>Everyone jumped up, Ginny flicking her wand to clear the table and get the dishes washing. From there she picked Lily up, rushing her up the stairs to brush her hair and teeth and put on some clothes. Albus went back up to his bedroom, Artemis flying in through the window as he walked into the room. He shut his windows, coercing Artemis through the house and into her cage. She hooted indignantly at being shoved into the cage so quickly but Albus threw in some owl treats, hoping they would dissuade her from being so offended. </p><p>James was making a mad dash up and down the stairs, seemingly grabbing miscellaneous things from all over the house in a last-ditch effort to pack everything he needed.</p><p>“James Sirius Potter!” said Ginny, who was waiting with Albus, Lily, and Harry at the front door, ready to go, “How many times did I ask you if you were all packed? And every single time you told me all you had to do was ‘Close my trunk Mum’. You’re going to miss the train!” </p><p>“Sorry Mum,” he said, banging his trunk down the stairs and meeting them at the door, “I’m ready”</p><p>"Do you have your Hogsmeade permission form?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>James smiled as he backed away, running up the stairs one final time before returning with a slip of paper in his hand. It was 10:30 by the time the family left Grimmauld Place, Harry speeding slightly through the London streets to make it in time for Albus and James to catch the Hogwarts Express. The journey was marred by road rage, honking, and plenty of arguing, but they managed to swing into the parking lot of King’s Cross with fifteen minutes to spare. </p><p>Albus and James led their family through King’s Cross, their parents pushing their trolleys, which were laden with their trunks and owls. Lily had tears on her face as she held onto Harry’s arm tightly, seemingly realizing once again that she would very shortly be the only Potter child left in Grimmauld Place. </p><p>“It won’t be long, and you’ll be going too,” said Harry, trying to offer some sort of comfort to Lily. </p><p>“Two years,” she sniffed, “I want to go now!”</p><p>Albus had tuned her out, focusing on an argument with James, who was once again telling him that he might be sorted into Slytherin.</p><p>“I won’t! I won’t be in Slytherin!” he said, snarling at James, who simply laughed at how seriously his brother was taking his banter. </p><p>“James, give it a rest!” said Ginny.</p><p>“I only said he might be,” replied James, grinning at Albus, “There’s nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-”</p><p>James stopped abruptly as he caught the eye that Ginny was shooting his way. Lucky for him, they had reached the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. With a slightly cocky look towards Albus, who couldn’t help the roll of his eyes, James took the trolley Ginny had been pushing and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished. </p><p>“You’ll write to me, won’t you?” said Albus, who had decided to take advantage of the opportunity to talk to his parents without having his brother tease him for it. </p><p>“Every day, if you want us to,” said Ginny, stroking the side of his face lovingly.</p><p>“Not every day. James says most people only get letters from home about once a month”</p><p>“We wrote to James three times a week last year”</p><p>“And you don’t want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts,” chimed in Harry, “he likes a laugh more than her should, your brother.”</p><p>With that Albus went in between his parents, pushing the trolley forward as they gathered speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus felt himself wince, anticipating a collision which never came. Within seconds they had emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was predominantly obscured by thick white smoke from the scarlet locomotive that was the Hogwarts Express. The platform was full of people, their faces obscured by the steam, but Albus looked around desperately, trying to find Rose and Dom among the masses.</p><p>“Where are they?” he asked, feeling anxious without them by his side. </p><p>“We’ll find them,” said Ginny, “in fact, I think that’s them Al”</p><p>A group of five emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them. </p><p>“Hi,” greeted Albus, feeling immensely relieved to see the faces of Dom and Rose. Rose, who was already in her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him, while Dom tackled him in a hug. </p><p>Lily and Hugo, meanwhile, started having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts, which did little to make Albus feel much better about the whole thing.</p><p>“If you’re not in Gryffindor, we’ll disinherit you,” said Ron, “but no pressure.”</p><p>Albus felt himself pale considerably, noticing Rose and Dom’s identical expressions of anxiety. His mother and Aunt Hermione began to admonish his Uncle Ron, uttering assurances that he didn’t mean it, but his Uncle wasn’t paying attention as something had caught his attention, the mist thinning momentarily.</p><p>“Look who it is.”</p><p>Albus craned his neck, noticing a family of three at the other end of the platform. The man’s silvery blond hair was receding somewhat, emphasizing his pointed chin. The woman standing beside him had thick brown hair, her eyes shadowed in a light powder. She was strikingly beautiful, to the point where she seemed almost unapproachable. The boy whose shoulder the man’s hand rested on looked almost identical to the man, albeit a few decades younger. The family seemed to look around with an air of superiority, the other patrons of the platform seemingly avoiding getting too close to them. The man noticed the group staring, nodding curtly at Albus and Rose’s parents before turning away again.</p><p>“So that’s little Scorpius Malfoy,” said Ron under his breath, “Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother’s brains.”</p><p>“Ron, for heaven’s sake,” replied Hermione, half-stern, half-amused, “Don’t try to turn them against each other before they’ve even started school!” </p><p>“You’re right, sorry,” said Ron, but unable to help himself, added, “Don’t get too friendly with him, though, you lot.”</p><p>Albus couldn’t help but look back towards the Malfoy family. They seemed harmless enough, but Albus knew from whispered conversations between his parents and articles in the Daily Prophet that they had once had strong ties to Voldemort. Albus didn’t think they still held sympathy for the Dark Arts, but he wasn’t going to get to close if he could help it. </p><p>“Hey!” James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was bursting with news, “Teddy’s back there, just seen him! And guess what he’s doing? Snogging Victoire!” </p><p>He looked around at the group, obviously disappointed with the lack of reaction from everyone.</p><p>“Our Teddy. Teddy Lupin! Snogging Our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -”</p><p>“You interrupted them?” said Ginny, “You are so like Ron!”</p><p>“– and he said he’d come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He’s snogging her!” James added, as if the very thought was incomprehensible. </p><p>“It’s about damn time,” said Dom, “I thought I was going to be sick the way she pined over him all summer. Those two were almost too stubborn for their own good.”</p><p>“Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!” shouted Lily, “Teddy would really be part of the family then!”</p><p>“He already comes around for dinner about four times a week,” said Harry, “Why don’t we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?”</p><p>“Yeah!” said James enthusiastically, “I don’t mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!” </p><p>“Speak for yourself,” said Albus.</p><p>“No,” said Harry firmly, “you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished.”</p><p>Harry checked the battered, old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett’s, “It’s nearly eleven, you all better get on board.”</p><p>“Don’t forget to give Neville our love!” Ginny told James as she hugged him. </p><p>“Mum! I can’t give a Professor love!”</p><p>“But you know Neville –”</p><p>James rolled his eyes, “Outside, yeah, but at school he’s Professor Longbottom, isn’t he? I can’t walk into Herbology and give him love.”</p><p>Shaking his head at his mother’s foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus, “See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals!”</p><p>Albus felt his eyes widen in fear, “I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!” </p><p>But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt on the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends. </p><p>“Thestrals are nothing to worry about,” his father said to him, “they’re gentle things, there’s nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won’t be going up to the school in the carriages, you’ll be going in the boats.”</p><p>His mother kissed him goodbye, wrapping him in a quick, but tight hug, “See you at Christmas, lovebug” </p><p>“Bye Al,” said his father as Albus hugged him, “Don’t forget Hagrid’s invited you to tea next Friday. Don’t mess with Peeves. Don’t duel anyone until you’ve learned how. And don’t let James wind you up.”</p><p>Albus looked up at his father, feeling his eyes begin to water as he looked into his father’s eyes, the importance of being away from his parents for the first time in his life finally hitting him, “What if I’m in Slytherin?” </p><p>His Dad crouched down, so that Albus was looking down into his father’s eyes.</p><p>“Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.”</p><p>“But just say –”</p><p>“Then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won’t it? It doesn’t matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you’ll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“It did for me.”</p><p>Albus wrapped his arms tightly around his father, feeling all of the anxiety he had felt for months wash away. His Dad had told him exactly what he needed to hear. Albus didn’t know how he was going to make it through the year without having his father with him. He somehow always knew when Albus needed something from him. </p><p>Suddenly, the train blew its final whistle, the doors beginning to shut of their own accord along the carriages. Albus pulled away from the hug, seeing two small tears in the corner of his mother’s eyes. He shot her a huge smile, feeling the excitement that he had lost for the last half of the summer come rushing back. He knew that no matter what, he would be okay, and if push came to shove, he could make sure that he was in Gryffindor. He grabbed Artemis’ cage from the trolley, his trunk having already been placed on the train, before climbing up the few steps into the carriage. He looked back one more time, seeing the proud smiles on his family’s faces, shooting them one final wave as the Hogwarts Express began to pull away from the platform, taking Albus away from everything he had ever known.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took a bit longer for this update, I tried my best to write a song for the Sorting Hat to sing, but I'm no songwriter so it took a while to figure it out. I also borrowed a couple of lines from old songs, which I know goes against canon since the Sorting Hat always composes a new song, but like I said, I'm no songwriter!</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!</p><p>As always, all of the characters and anything you recognize from the Potterverse do not belong to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus lumbered down the carriage, finally coming upon Rose and Dominique in the last compartment, which they surprisingly had to themselves. Dom got up from her seat, where she had been lounging, to open the door to the compartment for Albus, who was struggling a bit with Artemis’ cage. Albus smiled gratefully, letting Artemis out of her cage before placing it in the racks above the seat before sitting down beside the window and next to Rose, allowing Dom to once more spread out on her side of the compartment. </p><p>“Freedom at last,” she said, sighing contently, “This train couldn’t have left fast enough, you should have seen Vic this morning.”</p><p>“What happened,” laughed Albus, taking in the exasperation all over Dom’s face.</p><p>“Her and Teddy have been exchanging letters all summer, and when I say all, I mean all summer. If that wasn’t bad enough, every time his snowy owl came up to the cottage, she would shriek like ten-year-old and run off to read it in private, like it was some big secret. It was driving me mental. Anyway, she must have got a letter from him this morning telling her he was coming to see her off because there I was, sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world, dreaming of the finer things, when all of a sudden, Vic starts screaming bloody murder AT 5 IN THE MORNING!”</p><p>“I think it’s sweet,” said Rose, gazing wistfully out the window, “they’re so obviously going to end up together.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t think it was so sweet if your sleep had been so rudely interrupted. Not to mention we almost missed the train because of it.”</p><p>Rose looked scandalized, “What do you mean almost missed the train?”</p><p>“She took four hours getting ready. Four hours! I didn’t get into the bathroom until nearly ten o’clock. I thought Maman was going to have a fit. Every time she would try to get the door unlocked Vic would just lock it again.”</p><p>“Well thank Merlin you made it,” said Albus, “I don’t think I could survive Hogwarts without you.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure I would have found a way. They wouldn’t be able to keep Dominique Weasley out that easily.”</p><p>Albus shuddered at the thought of what Dom would have done if she had missed the train. She was abrupt and said what was on her mind without apologies or regret. It was one of the things that Albus admired most about her. He had always struggled to talk about his feelings, preferring to keep everything to himself. He didn’t want to be a burden on anyone and in his opinion, most of his feelings were the result of his mind going to the worst-case scenario right off the bat. He felt like he shouldn’t have to bother anyone to fix the mess of emotions he had created himself. Of course, there were times that he wished he could be unapologetically himself, just like Dom, but that was something to consider another day.  </p><p>“If that’s not the truth, I don’t know what is,” said Rose, laughing at the determined look on Dom’s face. </p><p>Dom just winked at them both before leaning her head against the wall, closing her eyes, presumably to catch up on the sleep she had missed that morning. Rose and Albus whispered to themselves for a few minutes before deciding to let Dom sleep for a bit. Dominique was a force to be reckoned with on a normal day, never mind when she was sleep deprived. They decided to keep to themselves for a couple of hours, lest they face their cousin’s wrath. Rose pulled out her copy of The Standard Book of Spells and her wand, muttering quietly to herself as she waved her wand, practicing the wand movements of different enchantments. Albus chuckled to himself, deciding to look out the window as the train passed the world by. </p><p>Albus gazed wistfully out of it, stroking Artemis’ feathers as she snoozed the morning away like Dom. The harsh London cityscape soon dissolved into suburbs before transforming altogether into farmland, the countless fields heavy with the fall harvest. Albus couldn’t help but think of the simplicity of a life on a farm. He imagined himself disappearing into a life like that, with nothing to worry about but caring for his crops. He wouldn’t have to think about being a Potter, or living up to all the expectations which seemed to come from nowhere, or disappointing the people that were close to him. He could feel his heart aching for it. He hated how he went back to the same thoughts over and over again, but he couldn’t help it, especially when the world made it so hard to forget. </p><p>Even glancing at the windows of the compartment, it seemed that people were purposely walking by to catch a glimpse of him, barely hiding the fact that they were dying to catch a glimpse of the boy who looked so much like his father. He thought being at the end of the train would prevent it from happening, but it seemed that even that wasn’t enough to keep the curiosity of others at bay. Rose kept shooting him sympathetic looks when she thought he wasn’t looking, eventually getting up to close the blinds as yet another group of students walked past. </p><p>“Honestly,” she muttered, shaking her head slightly before returning to her spell book.  </p><p>Eventually, Dom woke up and the trio began discussing what their first week would be like. Aside from the sorting, Albus was looking forward to everything that Hogwarts had to offer. He couldn’t wait to cast spells and learn about magical beasts and plants. Their ruminations were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of their cousins, at least those who were still at Hogwarts. Albus and Rose squeezed together while Dom reluctantly sat up in her seat as Victoire, Roxanne, Fred, James, Molly, and Lucy crowded into the compartment. </p><p>“Hey you three,” greeted Lucy, already decked out in her Gryffindor robes, a shiny new prefect badge on her chest, “The lunch trolley is coming this way so Molly and I thought we could all eat together, see how you guys are feeling.” </p><p>Albus smiled gratefully while Rose launched into a long explanation of everything going through her head. The cousins gave her their undivided attention, which Albus thought was a feat in of itself. It felt nice to be here, on the train with his family. Victoire and Roxanne were starting their final year of Hogwarts, Victoire lucky enough to receive the Head Girl badge this year. Molly was starting her sixth year, Lucy her fifth, and James and Fred their third. </p><p>“What about you, Al?” said Roxanne, who had somehow managed to cut Rose off. </p><p>“I’m –”</p><p>“He could be the first Potter sorted into Slytherin,” said James, shooting Albus a wink as he laughed.</p><p>“James!” said Victoire, the look on her face wiping the smile right off his face, “Don’t think because your family I won’t give you detention or write Aunt Ginny. I don’t mind starting my Head Girl duties early.”</p><p>“Oh Vic, don’t be such an Uncle Percy” shouted Fred, which earned him a reproachful look from Molly and Lucy.</p><p>“Besides,” said James, “Al is a Potter and a Weasley, we’re basically guaranteed a permanent spot in Gryffindor Tower.” </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with Slytherin,” said Molly, shooting James a look that would rival their Nana Molly, “Or Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for that matter.”</p><p>“Teddy’s Gran was in Slytherin and she’s probably the nicest person on the planet,” said Victoire, nodding approvingly in Molly’s direction, “We should be focusing on unity between the houses. Implying that Slytherin is worse than the other houses is no better than that old pure blood garbage. You and Fred should know better.”</p><p>“Well if I end up in Slytherin, feel free to push me off the Astronomy Tower,” said Dom, “It’s Gryffindor or die for me.” </p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic Dominique” said Victoire, rolling her eyes. </p><p>Albus was saved from listening to the debate any further by the arrival of the lunch trolley, which distracted the rest of his family from the conversation. Albus felt his insecurity creeping up again as he replayed Dom’s words in his head. He couldn’t help but wonder what she would think if he was sorted into Slytherin. Would she still love him? Remain one of his closest friends and confidantes? He wasn’t sure what he would do if the answer to either of those questions was no. </p><p>He pushed the thought from his mind, feeling vaguely like he was going to throw up, before getting up to take a look at all the trolley had to offer. It was overburdened with colourful boxes and packaging, causing Albus’ eyes to bulge at the glimpse of just some of the wonders Wizarding cuisine had to offer. There were cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and licorice wands, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum and Honeydukes Chocolate. He wasn’t sure where to look. Albus was about to grab only sweets but was stopped by Rose, who shot him a pointed look before placing a sandwich from the trolley into his hands. He rolled his eyes, buying the sandwich along with a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. </p><p>After handing over a few sickles, the trolley departed, the group of cousins digging into their purchases. Fred, true to the Weasley name, began shovelling food in, his sister shooting him a disgusted look. Albus ate his sandwich slowly, having lost most of his appetite with all the talk of the Hogwarts houses. </p><p>“I know you’re worried Al, but you need to eat. You’re only going to feel worse if you don’t” Rose whispered to him, squeezing his hand slightly. Albus sighed, eating with slightly more vigor under Rose’s watchful eye. </p><p>Everyone quickly finished their sandwiches, which wasn’t surprising considering how long it had been since everyone had ate something. Albus cracked open his box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, a sea of hands immediately opening in front of him. Albus rolled his eyes, before an idea popped into his head.</p><p>“We should each take turns trying a bean and every time someone makes a disgusted face they have to put a sickle in this cup” he proposed, looking at each cousin in turn, placing an empty cup  they had from the lunch trolley in the middle of the circle, “The last one to make a disgusted face wins however much is in the cup.”</p><p>“As long as I get to eat some, I don’t care what we do,” said Dom, eliciting a laugh from the entire compartment. </p><p>“Deal” everyone agreed, a look of determination on the face of each occupant. </p><p>Lucy went first, taking a steadying breath before reaching into the box and grabbing a bean. She hesitated for a moment, before popping it in her mouth, closing her eyes as if she was scared what would happen. “Ha! I got orange!” she said, looking around with an air of superiority. </p><p>Next came Victoire, who popped one in her mouth quickly. “Soap!” she said, her face smiling rather than disgusted, “One of my favourites!” </p><p>Roxanne, Rose, and Albus went next, all managing to grab beans that weren’t obscure or of poor taste. Then, it was James’ turn, who, almost as if lulled into a false sense of security, grabbed a bean and threw it in his mouth, making a disgusted face not two seconds later. Albus burst out laughing, joined by the rest of his cousins in a matter of seconds. </p><p>“That’s a sickle for the cup James!” sang Albus, who watched as James fished one out of his jean pocket.</p><p>“Come on!” he groaned, “How did you all get good flavours and I end up with Rotten Egg? Rotten Egg!”</p><p>“Oh, come on James, don’t be a poor sport, where’s that Gryffindor spirit?” said Victoire, winking at James, who looked thoroughly unimpressed. </p><p>The group continued playing until the box was empty, Albus managing to snag the prize of 40 sickles. James was noticeably bitter, shooting Albus dirty looks every so often. Albus couldn’t help but feel a little bit of satisfaction that James had lost 18 sickles, the most out of everyone. Much to Albus’ surprise, not one of his cousins or his brother left the compartment at the end of the Bertie Bott’s fiasco. Instead, Victoire conjured a deck of cards, starting a raucous game of Exploding Snap to help pass some of the time. Notoriously competitive, it didn’t take long for the cousins to grow suspicious of how the others were making their moves. Albus felt himself get wrapped up in the competitive spirit, forgetting about all of his worries as they played and joked the afternoon away. </p><p>Albus hadn’t expected all of his cousins to stay with him, especially considering the fact that Lucy and Victoire should have been attending to their Prefect and Head Girl duties. He couldn’t help but feel a warmth wrap around his heart to know that they were standing by him at a time when he felt so unsure about where he was headed and where he would be falling asleep tonight. He had a sneaking suspicion that his mother and Aunts and Uncles might have had something to do with the family bonding, but he couldn’t find the will to complain about it. He was just grateful to be surrounded by the people he loved. </p><p>It didn’t seem long before the sun was beginning to set, Victoire and Lucy rushing off to take care of their respective duties. Molly, Roxanne, James, and Fred left shortly after, issuing a quick farewell to the trio of first-years before running off to meet back up with their own friends. At their departure, Albus felt a mixture of excitement and nerves begin to overtake him once more. </p><p>“We’re getting close, aren’t we?” he asked, looking at Dom and Rose nervously. </p><p>“I think so, usually the train arrives at Hogsmeade Station just after dark,” replied Rose, her smile bright with excitement. </p><p>“Thank Merlin, I’m starving,” said Dom</p><p>“We didn’t finish lunch that long ago,” said Albus, rolling his eyes her way.</p><p>“Your point?” she asked, “This is a Hogwarts feast we’re talking about, our first one ever. I can’t wait to stuff my face.”</p><p>“You’re such a Weasley,” laughed Albus, “Where are those Delacour manners?”</p><p>“I think the Weasley genes murdered all of the French ones”</p><p>“Not that I don’t love talking about murder, but you two should probably change into your robes. That way you aren’t rushing as the train pulls into the station,” said Rose, ever the responsible one of the trio.</p><p>“You’re probably right,” said Dom, sighing dramatically as she pulled herself up from her seat.</p><p>Albus followed suit, opening his trunk to pull out a pair of robes. He shed his sweater and jeans, putting on the black pants and dress shirt that made up part of his uniform. From there he threw on the black tie and sweater, finishing his look by clasping his robes over the ensemble, the Hogwarts crest proudly showing on the left side of his chest. He folded his muggle clothes with shaky hands, the fact that the Sorting Ceremony was coming every closer doing a number on his nerves. He took a calming breath, clasping his trunk closed tightly before sitting back down. The trio was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Albus could feel the tension growing, not liking it one bit.</p><p>Suddenly, a voice echoed through the train, “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”</p><p>Albus felt his stomach drop as he felt the train begin to slow down. He took a deep breath, stirring Artemis from her snooze to coerce her back into her cage. After some effort, and quite the handful of owl treats, he managed it, uttering whispered assurances that he would see her later. He stood up, pacing back and forth, unable to control his nerves any longer. Normally Dom would get annoyed with Albus for pacing, but her silence was telling. She was also nervous for the upcoming ceremony. </p><p>It wasn’t long before the train came to a complete stop, the trio rising from their seats. They took one look at each other, pausing for a moment before coming together for a tight group hug, as if this was the last time that they would be together. Albus took a deep breath, grabbing onto Rose’s hand, who in turn grabbed Dom’s hand, before leaving the compartment, pushing their way towards the door and onto a tiny, dark platform. The night was cool for the beginning of September, sending a shiver down Albus’ back. He looked around, spotting a lamp bobbing above everyone’s heads at the other end of the platform. He moved his way towards it, hearing the familiar voice of Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts’ gamekeeper.</p><p>“Firs’ years! Firs’ Years over here! Rose, Albus, Dominique, you all right? How’re yer parents?” </p><p>“All good Hagrid, they send their love” replied Rose, whose eyes lit up at the smile that grew across Hagrid’s kind face.</p><p>“C’mon, this way you lot – any more firs’ years? Mind yer step! This way!”</p><p>The group of first years followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. They were surrounded by thick trees, the darkness making it hard for Albus to make out the size of the group of first years. He strained his eyes, trying to make out the slightest details in the path to stop himself from slipping and stumbling like some of his classmates. Albus, Rose, and Dom maintained their chain of hands, unwilling to part from each other just yet. Then, just as suddenly as he had been unable to see, the narrow path opened up onto the edge of the Black Lack, where a convoy of little boats sat bobbing in the water. Albus couldn’t help but look in awe at the sight of Hogwarts Castle, perched atop a high cliff, the windows of the many turrets and towers glistening in the night sky. </p><p>“No more than four to a boat!” shouted Hagrid, as the crowd of first years moved forward, carefully balancing their way into the boats. Albus, Rose, and Dom managed to snag a boat for themselves, Albus’ stomach knotted tightly with nerves. </p><p>“Is that everyone? Alright – FORWARD!” </p><p>The boats began to glide across the lake, its surface smooth like glass. The sky was cloudless, the moon full and bright, its white light illuminating the subtle movements of the boats through the water. Albus looked in awe at the castle as the imposing structure came ever closer. The castle was enormous, Albus overwhelmed by the thought of how he would ever manage to get to class on time. Its size only seemed to grow as they grew ever closer to the cliff face on which the castle stood. He looked ahead, recognizing the white-blond of hair of Scorpius Malfoy, who was in a boat with two boys and one girl, who seemed to be looking at Scorpius in awe. </p><p>“Heads down!” yelled Hagrid as the boats began to reach the cliff. </p><p>Albus, Rose, and Dom lowered their heads as they passed through a curtain of ivy, entering a previously unseen opening in the side of the cliff. The followed a dark tunnel, the only light Hagrid’s lamp behind them, until they reached a sort of underground harbour. Hagrid got out of his boat first, followed closely by the group of first years, before leading them up a passageway, eventually coming out onto a patch of smooth, damp grass, right in the shadow of the mighty castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps, stopping in front of a set of large oak front doors, which were covered in intricate carvings. Hagrid raised his gigantic fist, knocking three time on the massive doors. </p><p>The doors swung open, revealing the form of a tall, blond-haired wizard, dressed in robes of deep burgundy. Albus felt the tightness in his chest ease slightly, recognizing the kind face of his godfather, Neville Longbottom, who shot him a wink before greeting Hagrid warmly.</p><p>“Thank you, Hagrid,” he said, smiling at the group of first-years, “Follow me everyone”</p><p>The doors opened wider, allowing everyone to make their way into the massive entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, whose embers cast eerie shadows across the walls. Albus didn’t know where to look, in awe of the magnificence of the place. You could barely make out the ceiling and in front of them stood a beautiful marble staircase, which presumably led to the castle’s upper floors. Professor Longbottom led them across the flagged stone floor, the sounds of hundreds of voices echoing into the entrance hall, their conversations excited and eager for the upcoming sorting and feast, from a doorway to the right of the staircase. Instead of heading there, Professor Longbottom led the first-years to a small chamber off the hall, where everyone crowded in tightly together, looking around nervously. Albus was taken aback to find Scorpius Malfoy scowling at him, deciding then and there that he would do everything he could to avoid him. </p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts,” smiled Professor Longbottom, “The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you can all take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. This is one of the most important things you will do while at Hogwarts. While you are here, your house will be something like your family. You will have your classes with them, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house common rooms. As I’m sure many of you know, the four Hogwarts Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While some houses may have a history that is more notorious than others, every single Hogwarts house has produced outstanding witches and wizards for centuries. Any triumphs and achievements will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the school year, the house with most points will be awarded the House Cup. I hope you will all be a credit to the houses you are placed in. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, please wait here quietly while I ensure everything is in order.”</p><p>With a swish of his cloak Neville disappeared, leaving the chamber quiet and the tension high. Albus grabbed on to Rose and Dom’s hands, squeezing them tightly. Rose gave him a weak smile, while Dom merely clasped his hand just as tightly. The room was quiet, only a few people murmuring quietly. Everyone was nervous, anxiously anticipating what the next few moments would hold. Albus took a deep breath, deciding that it was time for him to be rational, to figure out what he really wanted. He had always wanted to make his own path. Was asking to be placed in Gryffindor really the way to accomplish that? Did he actually want to be Gryffindor, or did he want to be in Gryffindor because he thought that was what everyone else wanted? He wasn’t so sure that it wasn’t the latter. He sighed, realizing that if he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor, he wanted it to be because he earned it, not because he asked for it. He would let the Sorting Hat make its decision without his interference. </p><p>Professor Longbottom returned then, smiling warmly at the group of students, “Alright everyone, it is time for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. Please form a line and follow me.”</p><p>Albus gulped, feeling as though his legs had turned to lead as they made their way from the chamber and across the Entrance Hall, entering through the golden double doors of the Great Hall. Albus looked up in awe at the ceiling, which showed the bright moon and thousands of stars, mirroring the night sky outside, making it hard to believe that there was a ceiling at all. Below that, thousands and thousands of candles floated in mid-air, bobbing up and down slightly, casting their shadows around. Four long tables filled the length of the room, covered in golden plates and goblets. The tables were a sea of black robes, the upper year students watching the group of first years with curiosity. Albus tried to avoid the murmurs as he walked by, people recognizing there was another Potter in their midst. </p><p>Professor Longbottom led them to the font of the hall, arranging them in a line in front of a fifth table, where all of the staff members sat, smiling kindly at the new students. Albus watched as his godfather placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years, placing an extremely old and frayed hat atop it. The chatter of the crowd of students seemed to dim, the hundreds of faces watching the hat with anticipation. A few moments later, the house seemed to twitch, a rip near its brim opening wide like a mouth as the hat burst into song:</p><p>
  <em>“A stormy night is where it starts,<br/>
The tale of Hogwarts School,<br/>
A group of four, with purest hearts<br/>
United in their rule<br/>
Said Slytherin, “We’ll teach those<br/>
Whose ambition is the clearest,”<br/>
Said Ravenclaw, “We’ll teach those<br/>
Whose intelligence is surest”<br/>
Said Gryffindor, “We’ll teach all those<br/>
With daring, nerve, and chivalry”<br/>
Said Hufflepuff, “We’ll teach all those<br/>
With caring, verve, and loyalty”<br/>
And so, they worked, in harmony<br/>
For many happy years<br/>
Until the four became the three<br/>
And Hogwarts was divided<br/>
United we are strong<br/>
Divided we are weak<br/>
A danger here is lurking<br/>
So, listen to me speak<br/>
The Sorting Hat is here,<br/>
Oh, there’s no need to fear<br/>
I know you from within<br/>
Let the Sorting now begin”</em>
</p><p>The entire hall burst into loud applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four house tables, becoming quiet and still once more as it made its final bow. Albus took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. His resolve to let the hat place him hadn’t changed, but the reality that he could very well end up in Slytherin was hitting him. </p><p>“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” said Professor Longbottom, “Adams, Michael!”</p><p>A black-haired boy stepped forward, placing the hat gingerly on his head. It quickly fell over his eyes, pausing for a moment before the rip near its brim opened again – </p><p>“RAVENCLAW!” shouted the hat.</p><p>The table second from the left clapped loudly, several stepping up to shake hands with Michael, who looked relieved as he took his place next to a fellow student. </p><p>Professor Longbottom continued calling out names, several students joining each of the four houses. Albus felt an overwhelming heat wash over him as his own sorting came closer and closer. He looked towards the Gryffindor table in the far left, trying to make out a familiar face. He caught Victoire’s gaze, who smiled at him encouragingly. He felt the tension within him ease slightly, focusing once more on the Sorting.</p><p>“Granger-Weasley, Rose!” said Professor Longbottom.</p><p>Rose jumped beside Albus, looking at him with slightly terrified eyes. Albus gave her hand a tight squeeze, pushing her forward to be sorted. Professor Longbottom smiled at her reassuringly as she sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head, which fell over her eyes almost immediately. Albus could hear slight murmurs in the background, several groups of students no doubt realizing that this was the Minister’s daughter. Albus and Dom grabbed each other’s hand, waiting with bated breath as silence filled the hall. The seconds turned into minutes, the Hat seemingly struggling to find the perfect place for Rose. Albus laughed to himself, knowing without a doubt that it was deciding between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. A few moments later, the question of her place was answered as the rip near the brim of the hat opened – </p><p>“GRYFFINDOR!” it shouted.</p><p>The table erupted, and Albus looked back up to see Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, and James stand up on their benches and bang on the table, cheering for Rose as she made her way towards them, a huge smile plastered on her face. Professor Longbottom shot a look towards them as Rose sat down, and they quieted down, smiling encouragingly at Rose. </p><p>The class continued to be divided, Professor Longbottom running down the list of names. A few minutes later he called out, “Malfoy, Scorpius!” and the blond-haired boy with the pointed face made his way to the stool, a swagger in his step. It appeared that his last name was well known, as a soft murmur seemed to go through the crowd at the mention of it. Albus watched him with envy, jealous of how little the sorting seemed to be bothering him. It didn’t look like he was nervous at all, which kind of made Albus want to punch him in the face. The hat fell over his head, calling out his house a few moments later – </p><p>“SLYTHERIN!” it shouted, the table on the far-right cheering as he strode over to join them. </p><p>Albus waited with bated breath as several more names were called, “Morgan, Eloise” … “Nicholson, Trevor” … “Nott, Daniel”, until finally Professor Longbottom called out “Potter, Albus!”</p><p>The hall erupted with whispers at his name, his anxiety spiking as the sound reached his ears. Dom gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand briefly before placing pressure on the small of his back, pushing him forward and to the stool. Albus made his way to the stool, seeing students in the crowd pointing at him in the corner of his eye. He grabbed the hat, seeing his godfather shoot him a sly wink and smile before his vision turned to black, obscured as the hat fell over his eyes. He waited with bated breath, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>“Hmm,” said a small voice in his head, “Another Potter, although one much more complex I see. Difficult, very difficult. You’ve a strong mind, well beyond your years I’d say. Quite a bit of courage, quite a bit of talent, but a thirst to be something different. You long to break free. Where to put you?...It may be unexpected...but I think it’s the place for you”</p><p>Albus gripped the stool tightly, taking a few deep breaths, knowing the moment of truth was seconds away.</p><p>“SLYTHERIN!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Everyone! I'm sorry this Chapter took so long to put up! I had a really busy week of exam prep so I didn't really get a chance to write until today!</p><p>I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I'm not gonna lie, you might hate Scorpius a little bit, but it's a necessary evil at this point in the story! Please let me know what you think of the chapter as I'm always looking for feedback!</p><p>As always, all of the characters and anything you recognize from the Potterverse do not belong to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall erupted into whispers as Albus took the Sorting Hat off, feeling his throat tighten as the anxiety overcame him.</p><p>
  <em>“Albus Potter....a Slytherin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did the Hat say Slytherin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Slytherin?”</em>
</p><p>Albus tried to take a few deep breaths and calm down, to do anything to stop himself from having a full-blown panic attack in front of the entire school. That was all he needed after being the first Potter-Weasley sorted into Slytherin for centuries. His Godfather squeezed his shoulder tightly for a moment, giving him the subtle assurance that he needed to push the panic attack away, before ushering him to the far right of the Great Hall to join his housemates. There was no cheer from his cousins, no resounding pounding of them banging on the table as they had done for Rose. Albus did everything he could to avoid looking over at the Gryffindor table. He didn’t think he could handle the disappointment that was surely on the faces of his brother and cousins. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Albus to reach the Slytherin table but as he approached, he was greeted with suspicious looks and unfriendly faces, almost as though his housemates thought he had been put there purposely to spy on them. Scorpius Malfoy was staring him down with narrowed eyes, making Albus feel even less assured of his choice to let the Hat place him. The unwelcomeness apparent, Albus chose a seat alone at the end of the table, facing the wall so he wouldn’t have to look at his cousins. </p><p>He couldn’t focus as the Sorting continued, feeling his eyes sting as tears threatened to spill over in torrents. He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in the span of a few seconds. Adults seemed to love to talk about unity between the Hogwarts houses but the truth was that they were still as divided as they had always been. It was clear that he was expected to be in Gryffindor, regardless of how many people told him it didn’t matter where he was sorted. It was clear nobody wanted to be his friend in Slytherin and Albus couldn’t help but think that he was destined to be an outsider in school just like he was in his family. </p><p>“Weasley, Dominique!” Albus’ thoughts stopped abruptly as he heard Professor Longbottom call out Dom’s name. He couldn’t bear to look towards her but listened closely. It seemed like it was only a couple of seconds before he heard the scruffy voice of the Sorting Hat call out “GRYFFINDOR!”, as if Dom would have ever been sorted in any other house. </p><p>Albus looked up towards the Head Table, realizing that the Sorting Ceremony was now over as Professor Longbottom took his place beside Professor McGonagall, who was rising from her seat and to the podium to welcome the student body to another year. She wore sweeping robes of emerald green, a stern smile across her face. She may have been getting on in years but Professor McGonagall was certainly as sharp as she had always been. Rumours swirled every year that this would be the year of her retirement, but Albus had a sneaking suspicion she was waiting for the entire Potter-Weasley brood to join Hogwarts before calling it quits. </p><p>“Welcome!” she called out, the Great Hall silent as the Headmistress was given its undivided attention, “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we dig into our excellent welcome feast, I would like to mention a few start-of-term notices. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Some of you older students would do well to remember this as well. I have also been asked by the caretaker, Mr. Walker, to remind you all that magic is forbidden from being used within the corridors in between classes. You are all here to learn, so please ensure that is your focus. Finally, quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Any interested in playing for their house teams, as long as you are in second year, should contact Madam Hooch. Now without further ado, enjoy your meals everyone!” </p><p>Despite his sombre mood, Albus couldn’t help his mouth from falling open as the dishes in front of him magically filled themselves with food. He had never seen so much food, unless you counted Christmas at the Burrow. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, mashed potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, and green beans. Albus chose to pile a bit of everything on his plate, the stress of the day and the continued scowls from his housemates doing a number on his appetite. </p><p>Albus was about to dig in when a fellow first-year Slytherin slid down the bench to join him at the end, where Albus had remained alone. The boy had brown hair and grey eyes, giving Albus a slight smile as he settled in beside him. </p><p>“It may be hard to believe, but not everyone in Slytherin cringes at the thought of a Potter,” he said, stretching his hand out, “The name’s Daniel Nott.”</p><p>Albus hesitated for a moment before taking the hand, smiling for what felt like the first time that day, “Albus, but everyone calls me Al.” </p><p>“Well Al, it’s good to meet you.”</p><p>Albus smiled again before starting to eat his dinner, Daniel doing the same. Albus had never tasted such an amazing meal. He had no idea how the Hogwarts house elves cooked so well. Everything seemed to melt in his mouth, exploding with flavour. He couldn’t help but think that while his night may not have been ideal, he certainly wouldn’t be going hungry. </p><p>“So, Al, tell me about yourself,” said Daniel, placing his utensils down to give Albus his full attention. </p><p>“I’m sure you already know all about me.”</p><p>“I tend not to trust the Daily Prophet farther than I can throw it and plus, I’d rather hear about you from you.”</p><p>Albus was taken aback, hesitating before saying, “No one’s ever really asked me that before, I’m not sure what to say.” </p><p>A curious look passed across Daniel’s face, almost like a mix of sympathy and pity, before he replied, “Well I’m a half-blood. My parents met when my Dad saved my Mum from a Dementor attack, so I have a very romanticized view of how love works. I have a brother and two sisters, all of whom are younger than me. My Dad was in the same year at Hogwarts as your Dad. My favourite colour is blue. Oh, and my Grandfather was a pure blood freak who was also Death Eater.”  </p><p>“That seems like quite the history,” said Albus, “how did your Grandfather feel about your Dad marrying a muggle?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure he would have hated it, but luckily for my Dad, he died during the War. Dad's never really talked about him much, so I’ve always imagined that his childhood was less than ideal.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, that was probably a really personal question that I shouldn’t have asked,” said Albus, smiling apologetically. </p><p>“I don’t mind, friends talk about stuff like that, don’t they?” </p><p>Albus felt his eyes widen before he replied with a smile “Yeah…I guess they do”</p><p>Albus felt his heart clench at the thought. As soon as the Sorting Hat had called out his house, Albus had resigned himself to a lonely life while he was at Hogwarts. He may have been a Potter, but as a Slytherin, he represented everything that the Wizarding World thought a Potter wasn’t. Whenever someone heard the word “Slytherin” they didn’t think about the ambitious, resourceful leaders that were characteristic of the house, but of evil pure-blood fanatics who would burn the world down if it meant they didn’t have to ruin their bloodline. Albus knew that his father, Hogwarts, and even the Ministry had tried to change this view, but it was so ingrained within the minds of witches and wizards that it seemed almost impossible. </p><p>The fact that Daniel had broken down that barrier and offered his friendship made Albus feel like maybe he could find a place for himself at Hogwarts. Being a Slytherin may not have been what everyone thought he should be, but maybe it would be the way for him to make something of himself outside of the legacy his parents had left for him. He had made a friend, and maybe in doing so he would be able to make it through the next seven years.</p><p>Albus’ thoughts were interrupted as the dinner food faded from their plates, leaving them as sparkling clean as they had been at the beginning of the feast. A moment later the puddings appeared, leaving Albus smiling in awe at the sheer number of things to enjoy. There was blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and doughnuts, strawberries and raspberries and fruits, cheesecake and chocolate cake, rice pudding, and things that Albus didn’t even know the name of. He dug in eagerly, Daniel following suit.</p><p>“Which lesson are you most excited for?” said Albus, taking a bite of pie that seemed to melt in his mouth.</p><p>“I think Transfiguration. The thought of turning something into something else is fascinating! Plus, I hear Professor Davenport is an excellent teacher.” </p><p>“I’m excited for Herbology,” said Albus, “It’s like my escape. I take care of the gardens back home.”</p><p>“If I’m honest, I feel excited for everything. I just can’t wait to learn about magic and explore the castle and the grounds. I feel like I’ve been waiting to be here my whole life.”</p><p>“Well, it’s already turned out a lot different than I expected,” said Albus.</p><p>“I guess being a Potter comes with a lot of baggage?”</p><p>“You have no idea. I don’t know how I’m going to tell my family I’m in Slytherin.”</p><p>“Why? Do you think it really matters to them what house you’re in?”</p><p>“I mean…they said they didn’t, but you saw how the hall reacted when the Sorting Hat said Slytherin. No one thinks a Potter should be in Slytherin.”</p><p>“I think you need to give your family a bit more credit Al. They love you. I’d bet my last galleon that you being in Slytherin won’t change that for a second. </p><p>“Thanks Daniel” said Al, feeling his throat tighten at the thought of his parents, his eyes stinging slightly. </p><p>“Anytime”</p><p>The volume of the voices in the Hall seemed to grow as people began to finish their meals. Almost as if taking the cue, the desserts faded from the dishes across the tables, leaving behind sparkling clean glass in their place. Professor McGonagall rose from her seat once more, the hall falling silent at once as her gaze swept across her cohort. </p><p>“Before your prefects lead you all off to bed, I’d like to end the night off with a tradition started by the late Albus Dumbledore. Let us honour his memory and celebrate the new year with the school song!</p><p>Professor McGonagall gave her wand a little flick, a long golden ribbon flying out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.</p><p>“Everyone, pick your favourite tune…and off we go!” she shouted, the Great Hall erupting with noise as the entire congregation bellowed:</p><p>
  <em>“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,<br/>
Teach us something please,<br/>
Whether we be old and bald<br/>
Or young with scabby knees,<br/>
Our heads could do with filling,<br/>
With some interesting stuff,<br/>
For now, their bare and full of air,<br/>
Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br/>
So, teach us things worth knowing,<br/>
Bring back what we’ve forgot,<br/>
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,<br/>
And learn until our brains all rot!”</em>
</p><p>Everyone in the hall finished the song at different times. At last, true to his namesake, Albus could hear his cousin Fred singing along in a very slow funeral march. Professor McGonagall looked on with a kind smile on her face, bursting into applause with the rest of the Hall when Fred finished. </p><p>“Alright you all, bedtime! Tomorrow will be a busy day!” </p><p>Albus felt slightly queasy as he rose from his seat with the other Slytherins, following them out of the Great Hall. He avoided looking towards the Gryffindors at all costs, scared to face his family after such an emotionally trying day. Daniel walked beside him, Albus feeling himself calm down slightly with his friend beside him. The Slytherin prefect, who Daniel identified as one Melody Flint, led them through a small door to the right of the Great Hall and down a tightly winding spiral staircase, in the direction of the Hogwarts dungeons. Melody seemed kind like Daniel, pointing out markers along the way to the Slytherin Dungeon so that the first-years wouldn’t get lost. The way to the common room was dark and slightly damp, with torches lighting the way only every so often. Albus felt the worry stir within him, wondering where he would be living for the next seven years. </p><p>As they continued to walk down the corridor, Albus surveyed his housemates. As he looked around, he caught several older Slytherins shoot him dirty looks, scowls on their faces, as if the fact that he was in their house lessened its greatness. There were only about ten students who were following Melody closely, leading Albus to believe there was only about nine other first-years aside from himself. He recognized the stark blonde hair of Scorpius Malfoy ahead, but wasn’t sure who anyone else was. He had been too pre-occupied with where he was going to be sorted to pay much attention to the other students. He whispered to Daniel under his breath, who informed him that the other two boys in their year were twins named Lucas and Nathan Goyle. They appeared to be flanking either side of Scorpius, as if they were his cronies. Albus had a feeling that his suspicions were correct and that was exactly what they were.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the group reached a dead end, facing a blank expanse of wall which was bordered by two flaming torches. Albus took a deep breath, the food from the feast heavy in his stomach.</p><p>“Everyone,” said Melody, “Welcome to the Slytherin Dungeon. In order to enter, you’ll have to shout the password to the wall. If you have the correct password, you’ll be able to pass through. The passwords will change about every two weeks, but there will be an announcement on the noticeboard in the common room every time there is a change! Your best bet is just to take a quick look at the board every day before heading to breakfast.”</p><p>Everyone nodded, Melody shooting them a smile before turning to the wall and shouting the password, “Basilisk!”</p><p>The wall seemed to burst to life, almost like the entrance to Diagon Alley, the bricks rearranging themselves until they formed a small archway. Albus walked in with Daniel, his mouth dropping in awe at the room which greeted him. He found himself in a long, low-ceilinged room, scattered with sleek black and dark-green buttoned leather sofas and chairs as well as several tables for studying. There were slim leaded-glass windows along the walls, submerged beneath the Black Lake, giving the room a greenish tinge. On one wall stood a large, intricately carved mantelpiece, under which a fire roared merrily, filling the room with a warmth that Albus couldn’t help but think was unexpected for Slytherin. The room was also filled with detailed tapestries, which hung in between cabinets made of a dark, luxurious wood. </p><p>Melody, with a smile, welcomed everyone one last time, before separating Albus and his fellow first-years into two groups, sending the boys down one hallway and the girls down another. Albus stuck close to Daniel, following Scorpius, Lucas, and Nathan down the hallway, which was lit with small green lamps, until they reached a door with a sign marked ‘First Years.’ The boys entered the room, Albus admiring the regal four-poster beds, curtains of deep velvet green adorned on each frame. Albus spotted his belongings at the bed on the end, a window behind his headboard giving him a view of the depths of the Black Lake. He breathed a sigh of relief as Daniel began rifling through the trunk at the bed beside his, grateful that it was his friend who he would be sleeping beside. Albus began to take off his robes, stopping abruptly as he turned to find Scorpius Malfoy staring at him, a deep scowl plastered across his face. </p><p>“Do you have a problem?” said Albus, desperately wishing he could just go to sleep. It had been a long day, and he was tired of catching the dirty looks Scorpius kept shooting his way. </p><p>“Not particularly,” he replied, “I’m just trying to imagine how it would feel to be a disappointment to your entire family. Who would have thought a Potter would ever be in Slytherin?” </p><p>Lucas and Nathan laughed cruelly, slapping Scorpius on his back, an arrogant smirk growing on Scorpius’ face as he waited for Albus to respond. </p><p>Albus said nothing, turning away from the other boys, as he quickly changing out of his robes and into pajamas. He could feel his eyes stinging, the tears threatening to spill over as his breath seemed to catch in his throat. He finished changing, not even bothering to brush his teeth as he jumped into bed, drawing the curtains tightly shut as the tears finally came. Scorpius was right. Albus was stupid to have let the Sorting Hat place him wherever it thought best. He should have asked to be in Gryffindor. He’d be safe up in a tower, not in a dungeon under a Black Lake. He was stupid to think that he ever could have made something different for himself. He was a Potter and he should have just accepted it and chosen to be in Gryffindor, where a Potter belonged. Albus shoved his face into his pillow, stifling the sound as sobs wracked his skinny body. He had no idea how he was going to survive the next seven years and all he could think about was how much he wished he was back at Grimmauld Place and as far from Hogwarts as possible. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Albus heard his dormmates settle down, drawing the curtains on their own beds. He heard their breathing even out after a short while as they fell asleep, feeling numb as tears fell down his face. He hated this. He hated feeling like a disappointment, like he wasn’t good enough. Letting the Sorting Hat place him was supposed to free him to be who he wanted, but he realized now that he had been naïve to think that it ever could have been possible. It was time for him to accept the legacy he had been born into, whether he wanted to or not.</p><p>Albus lay like that, staring into the darkness around his bed, his thoughts running at a mile a minute, for what seemed like hours, until finally the combination of his tears and the lazy sloshing of the Black Lake against the windows lulled him to sleep, his thoughts silenced as he fell into the bliss of unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the next chapter!</p>
<p>I had another busy week so I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I don't really have a lot of this story pre-written so it's pretty much being written as I go. Please leave any feedback you may have and let me know what you think!</p>
<p>As always, all of the characters and anything you recognize from the Potterverse do not belong to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus had a fitful sleep. He had tossed and turned for hours, waking up in a panic every hour from terrifying nightmares in which his family disowned him. It was six in the morning when he finally gave up, resigning himself to a day of tiredness. He pulled himself out of his blankets quietly, careful not to wake up his roommates. He figured that perhaps it was better that he hadn’t been able to sleep. He could slip away for an early breakfast and be out of the Great Hall before the rest of the school was up for the day. It would give him the chance to avoid all of the stares and whispers he had endured the night before. Plus, getting ready before his roommates meant that he wouldn’t have to listen to a snide comment from Scorpius or the snickers of Lucas and Nathan as they egged Scorpius on. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath, grabbing a towel before heading across the hall from their bedroom to the adjacent bathroom. It seemed that each year had their own bathroom, which Albus was grateful for. It meant that there would be less of chance of him running into someone. The bathroom seemed opulent. It was decked out in a metallic green tile and gold fixtures, complete with five shower stalls, sinks, and private toilets. Albus made his way into one of the stalls, turning the rain shower head full blast, letting the water warm up. He stepped into the stall, feeling the hot water sting his skin as he closed his eyes, letting it wash over him. He washed up quickly, stepping out and drying off before heading back to his dorm. He got dressed, taking a deep sigh as he tightened his Slytherin tie. He then pulled on the sweater striped with the Slytherin colours, finishing getting dressed as he clasped his robes on, the Slytherin crest over his chest.</p>
<p>He took one last look at himself before making his way out of his room, his roommates thankfully still asleep. He walked through the common room, which was quiet, lit only by a few embers which stood out in the fireplace. He left the room, entering the cool hallways of the Hogwarts dungeons. He somehow remembered the way back to the Entrance Hall, entering the Great Hall apprehensively. Thankfully, aside from the Head Table, which appeared to be filled with Professors, there were very few students in the Hall, meaning Albus was able to make his way to the Slytherin table relatively unnoticed. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, feeling himself let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as he realized none of his family members were awake yet. </p>
<p>He poured himself a cup of tea, filling his plate with some bacon and toast, settling in for a quiet meal. He looked around the Great Hall, gazing upwards to see the sky was clear, its colour a peaceful pale blue. Albus felt himself wonder what the day held for him, hoping that it would be far less emotional than the day before. He knew he would have to write his parents and tell them what had happened, that he would have to face his family at some point, but he really didn’t want to. He was scared of what they would say, what they would think of him. He knew he wasn’t where they expected him to be, and he wasn’t sure where that left him. </p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted as a portly man approached him, the buttons of his waistcoat straining, as if they were about to burst at any second. He was bald, with a large silver, walrus-like moustache. He had a smile on his face, a look of hunger in his eyes, as if Albus was something to be treasured and collected. Albus cleared his throat, recognizing the man as Professor Slughorn, Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin. </p>
<p>“Mr. Potter, m’boy!” said Professor Slughorn, “It’s a pleasure to meet you! Your parents were two of my greatest students, as was your Grandmother! A Potter in Slytherin! I must say I’m quite chuffed to have you.” </p>
<p>Albus smiled uncomfortably, uneasy with the comparison to his Dad, “It’s nice to meet you as well, sir. My father speaks quite highly of you.”</p>
<p>“Oh…well...” Professor Slughorn chortled, almost as if he was speechless that the great Harry Potter had a kind word to say of him, “In any case, I just wanted to welcome you to Slytherin and provide you with your timetable for the year.”</p>
<p>Slughorn withdrew a blank piece of paper from one of his pockets, tapping it with his wand before handing it over to Albus, “Good luck today Mr. Potter. I hope to hear wonderful things from the staff about you.” </p>
<p>Albus smiled one more time before Professor Slughorn withdrew, looking down to examine his schedule for the day. He felt a smile spread across his face as he noticed his first class of the day was double Herbology with his godfather. After a day and night filled with so much emotion, he really needed a friendly face. Following that was lunch and then double History of Magic. Albus was relieved that none of the day’s classes were held with Gryffindors, which meant he could avoid seeing Rose and Dominique. He felt guilty for thinking it, after all, his cousins were his two closest friends, but he couldn’t help thinking that they wouldn’t treat him the same. </p>
<p>He finished his breakfast, getting out of his seat to go for a walk before class as the Great Hall began to fill up with students. He caught a few people staring before he made it to the Entrance Hall, taking a deep breath of the early September air as he reached the large oak front doors. He stepped out, making his way across the dewy lawn to walk along the shores of the Black Lake. The water was completely still, the wind blowing lightly across Albus’ face. He loved the wind. It always made it easier for him to breathe. He walked slowly, the pebbles under his feet crunching with each step he took. He stopped in the shade of a beech tree, looking towards the immense castle. </p>
<p>Albus had never felt so uncertain and conflicted. He had always thought that he would feel such an overwhelming happiness when he was at Hogwarts. He thought it was going to be the place where he finally grew into his last name, where he would be able to prove that he was a Potter. He thought he would be like James. That he would have friends and everyone would treat him well. It seemed like his journey so far had been the complete opposite. For one, he was in Slytherin and it seemed to be the only thing anyone could see when they looked at him. He felt like they were judging him, as if they couldn’t believe that a Potter was sorted there. Then there was Scorpius Malfoy and the Goyle twins. Albus had never expected such a greeting from someone. It had really hurt to hear the menace in Scorpius’ voice as he had said those things the night before. Albus didn’t even know him, what made him think that he could talk to him with such cruelty? Albus hoped that today would turn out better, but he was scared that it would turn out to be as big of a disaster as the night before. </p>
<p>Albus checked his watch, seeing that it was a quarter past eight, decided to head to the Greenhouses early, before classes began at nine. He took one last look across the lake before making his way up the lawn once more. He checked his timetable, seeing that they would be working out of Greenhouse One. He walked along the row of greenhouses until he came to the appropriate one, the smell of the topsoil and vegetation providing him some comfort and reminding him of his garden at Grimmauld Place. He entered the vestibule at the front of the greenhouse, replacing his black school robe with a sturdy dragon hide one. He grabbed the matching gloves from his bag, entering the Greenhouse to find his Godfather prepping for the upcoming lesson. </p>
<p>“Hey Neville,” he said, the sandy-haired man jumping slightly at the scare his godson had given him.</p>
<p>“I thought I might see you here early,” he said removing his gloves and walking towards Albus, kneeling down in front of him, “How are you holding up?”</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m…” Albus struggled to get the sentence out as he felt his eyes sting once more with tears. Neville stretched out his arms, bringing Albus in for a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Oh, Al,” he said, “I know things didn’t turn out the way you expected, but it doesn’t mean your time at Hogwarts is going to be any less exciting and amazing then you always thought. I’ve known your parents for almost thirty years and trust me when I say it isn’t going to matter to them where you were sorted.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?” Albus choked. </p>
<p>“Because they love you more than anything, and being in Slytherin isn’t going to change that. And for the record, it won’t matter to Rose and Dom either. I know you got up early so you could avoid talking to them at breakfast this morning. Don’t push them away, okay?”</p>
<p>Albus nodded, Neville wiping the tears from his face gently. </p>
<p>“How about helping me set up for class?” asked Neville.</p>
<p>“Alright,” replied Albus, feeling a rush of affection for his godfather. Albus hated that he seemed to always be on the verge of tears in the past 12 hours, but he also realized that even just that small moment with Neville had made him feel better, even if only slightly. </p>
<p>Albus busied himself helping Neville set up for class for the next half-hour, getting pots and soil ready for his classmates. He found the methodical tasks relaxing and was feeling relatively calm by the time the warning bell rang across the grounds at ten to nine. He settled in at a station near the front of the greenhouse, where his Godfather stood waiting to greet everyone to their first lesson. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the drone of voices could be heard from the vestibule of the greenhouse as the rest of the class began to change into more appropriate clothing. Albus took a deep breath, feeling a glimmer of excitement at the thought of embarking on his first class as he watched his fellow Slytherins, along with the Ravenclaw first year’s, shuffle into the greenhouse. Albus noticed quite a few people stare at and whisper to each other, feeling a pinch of nerves in his stomach, somehow knowing that it was him they were talking about. He was saved from spiralling as Daniel took a spot beside him at the station, his eyes full of concern.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay? I was worried when you weren’t there when the rest of us woke up and you weren’t in the dorm.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m okay, I just didn’t want to have to deal with that,” he said, covertly indicating the stares of his various classmates, “did I miss something?”</p>
<p>“Er…no, you didn’t. I get why you weren’t there.”</p>
<p>Albus thought Daniel might not have been telling him something, but didn’t get the chance to press him as Neville tapped his wand on a pot, calling the class to attention.</p>
<p>“Good morning everyone! For those of you who do not know, my name is Professor Longbottom. I want to welcome all of you to Hogwarts and to your very first lesson. I know it’s a double period, but hopefully we can have some fun. Normally our lesson today isn’t taught until second year, but I thought we could skip ahead a little for today. Now, can anybody tell me what this plant in front of me is?”</p>
<p>A handful of hands went up in the air, Albus’ included. </p>
<p>“Yes Miss…?” called out Neville.</p>
<p>“Davenport,” replied the Ravenclaw girl, “I believe that it is a Mandrake plant.”</p>
<p>“Excellent! Take 10 points for Ravenclaw! Now, can anybody tell me some of the properties of the Mandrake plant or what it is used for?”</p>
<p>Albus raised his hand, knowing the answer from both his textbooks and the tall tales his parents and other relatives often spoke about.</p>
<p>“Mr. Potter, give it a go!” </p>
<p>“The Mandrake plant is often used for its restorative properties. Of most note is its ability to restore anyone who is petrified to consciousness, which was of particular use here in 1992 when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Any handling of the plant should be done carefully though, because anyone who hears the cries of a full-grown plant will die instantly.” </p>
<p>“Perfect answer Albus! 10 points for Slytherin! Now I don’t want you all to worry. The mandrakes we will be working with today are not fully grown, so their cries won’t kill you, but they could knock you out for several hours, which I unfortunately learned the hard way back in my second year.”</p>
<p>The class laughed as Professor Longbottom smiled humbly.</p>
<p>“Today we will be re-potting the mandrakes in front of you. To do this, grab the plant here,” he said, mimicking the motion, “and tug upwards sharply. The plant should come out rather easily, but it will be screaming as soon as it comes out. From there you’ll transfer your plant into a new pot and fill the pot with some food and top soil. Now, before we get going, if everyone could come to the front and grab a pair of earmuffs, I don’t want to have to take anyone to the Hospital Wing”</p>
<p>The class shuffled forward obediently, everyone grabbing a pair of earmuffs and placing them snugly over their ears. Once everyone had a pair, they took their places at their stations, several of Albus’ classmates with looks of fear on their faces. </p>
<p>“Okay everyone, grab tightly under the leaves here, and pull!”</p>
<p>The greenhouse erupted with the screams of the plant, Albus laughing as he caught Daniel’s eyes widen at the sheer volume of them, which was impressive even with the earmuffs on. The class began their work, pulling and re-planting the mandrakes for the rest of the lesson. Albus, having worked with his godfather countless times, managed to re-pot twice as many mandrakes as the rest of his classmates, earning him another 10 point for Slytherin, which he couldn’t help but feel smug about. The three hours had passed quickly and now the class made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, tired and slightly sweaty from their greenhouse escapades. </p>
<p>“Do you think we could eat in the courtyard?” Albus asked Daniel, wary of entering the Great Hall when it was full of people. </p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll grab us some sandwiches and meet you there,” he agreed, offering Albus a smile as they parted at the front doors. Albus made his way to the courtyard, settling down on the edge of the fountain, which spouted water happily towards the sky, where a few wispy white clouds drifted lazily by. Albus closed his eyes, listening to the stream of water, the bubbling noise relaxing Albus’ nerves.</p>
<p>“I’m back,” said Daniel, tossing a sandwich and flask of pumpkin juice Albus’ way.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said gratefully.</p>
<p>“I think your cousins are looking for you,” said Daniel, grimacing slightly as he took a bite of his sandwich.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Well they were staring daggers at the Slytherin table and Rose kept whispering to Dominique, so I think they think we’ve murdered you or something.”</p>
<p>“Sounds about right,” replied Albus, “I don’t know if I can face them.”</p>
<p>“You can’t avoid them forever Al, I know you’re scared, but I really don’t think they’re going to treat you any different.”</p>
<p>“I guess”</p>
<p>Albus was distracted from elaborating further as he noticed people milling about the courtyard and whispering, pointing at him when they thought he wouldn’t notice. </p>
<p>“Why is everyone staring at me today?” </p>
<p>Daniel looked like a deer caught in headlights, responding quickly, “It must just be the fact that you’re a Potter, I mean don’t people always freak out around you?”</p>
<p>Albus got the sneaking suspicion that Daniel was once again hiding something from him, however, he proved unable to question him further as the warning bell for the second half of the day rang out across the grounds. The two boys disposed of the remnants of their lunch, slinging their bags on their shoulders as they made their way back into the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase. They walked down the corridor, joining the crowd of Hufflepuffs that waited outside of the History of Magic classroom. </p>
<p>The door opened, revealing the form of Professor Sarah Bagshot, granddaughter of the late Bathilda Bagshot. It had been with a heavy heart that Professor McGonagall had ended the long tenure of Professor Binns, but realizing that it would be better for students to remain awake during lessons, she had made the tough decision. Professor Bagshot brought with her a fresh perspective and had brought the course curriculum to a much higher standard. It now focused on the political landscape of the Wizarding World and went through defining moments in Wizarding History, from the implementation of the Statute of Secrecy, to the Goblin Rebellions, to the emergence of Grindelwald, the First and Second Wizarding War, and the current renaissance in the way the Wizarding World was run. </p>
<p>The class shuffled in, Albus taking a seat at a desk with Daniel, in and around the middle of the classroom. It was a handsome room, complete with tall black-framed glass windows and intricately carved wooden panels lining the walls. Albus listened with rapt attention as Professor Bagshot began her lesson. The time seemed to pass quickly, the Professor beginning with discussions about the Statue of Secrecy and the reasoning behind its creation and why it is needed. Albus found it fascinating and couldn’t help but imagine how life would look without it. He knew that it was a necessary part of the Wizarding World, but he couldn’t help but think that maybe magic could do more than it already did.</p>
<p>While Professor Longbottom had let the class off without homework for their first day, Professor Bagshot set them a 24” essay on the importance of the Statute of Secrecy. Most of the class groaned at the announcement, but Albus didn’t really think that was all that bad. Plus, it wouldn’t be due for a week, so there was plenty of time to get started. She dismissed the class shortly after, Albus and Daniel packing their bags and making their way out into the corridor and towards the Great Hall, where dinner would be starting shortly. </p>
<p>Crowds of students surrounded them as they made their way down the marble staircase, many of whom blatantly stared at him, whispering to their friends who walked alongside them. He felt a blush rush up his cheeks, turning towards Daniel as they reached the Entrance Hall, to ask him again what he had been trying not to tell him all day, when he came face to face with his brother, who looked uncomfortable at the sight of him in his Slytherin robes.</p>
<p>“James. Hey,” said Albus, feeling his chest tighten with nerves. </p>
<p>“Hey…er,” replied his brother, avoiding his gaze, “I can’t really talk right now…bye, Al”</p>
<p>Albus felt a sense of defeat come over him as his brother seemed to walk away from him as fast as possible. It looked like he had been right in his thinking all day, things were different now that he was in Slytherin. Even his own brother didn’t want to talk to him. </p>
<p>“Okay Daniel. You have to tell me, why is everyone staring at me and why did my brother just react like that when he saw me?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to upset you,” Daniel sighed, pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet from his bag, “This was in the morning edition.”</p>
<p>Albus took the paper from him, unfolding it to see in large, bolded letters across the front page: <b><em>ALBUS POTTER: A SLYTHERIN.</em></b></p>
<p>“OI!” shouted a voice, causing Albus to turn towards the top of the marble staircase, where an angry Dominique Weasley was storming towards him, “You’ve been avoiding us all day Albus Severus!”</p>
<p>Albus suddenly felt a rush of heat overcome him, his breath quickly coming much faster than it had a few seconds ago. He clutched at his chest as his throat tightened, feeling as though he couldn’t catch his breath.</p>
<p>“Al? Albus what’s wrong?” he heard Daniel say, although it seemed like it was coming from far away.</p>
<p>“I can’t…I can’t…I can’t breathe,” Albus choked out.</p>
<p>Albus felt himself fall to the floor, his head spinning with dizziness, his vision blurring, making him shake even more than he had been before. It just seemed like there were so many things that were happening all at once. The whole school was staring at him, his brother couldn’t bear to talk to him, the Daily Prophet was writing about him, which meant the whole Wizarding World was talking about him, and his cousin was now thundering towards him to shout at him. It was all too much and Albus couldn’t do anything to stop the panic attack that was overcoming him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt two hand grasp his shoulders tightly. He couldn’t make out who it was, his vision and dizziness making it hard to make sense of anything. </p>
<p>“Albus, focus on my voice, focus on my voice and breathe”</p>
<p>Albus followed the instructions, taking breaths in turn with the voice as it spoke, the world around him gradually stopping its seemingly uncontrollable movements. </p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he came back to his senses, looking up in shock to see the face of Scorpius Malfoy looking back at him, an uncomfortable concern plastered across his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scorpius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p>I have a three-day exam later this week to attain my Accounting license, so I'm not sure that I'll have enough time to finish the next  chapter by the usual Sunday, but I will try my best!</p>
<p>Please let me know what you all think of this chapter, I always appreciate hearing your feedback, thoughts, and suggestions!</p>
<p>As always, all of the characters and anything you recognize from the Potterverse do not belong to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Albus, are you okay?” he heard Victoire, looking around to see her, Rose, Daniel, and Dom all watching him with concern. It appeared that Scorpius had disappeared from the crowd, Albus having lost sight of him as he looked at his cousins. He wasn’t sure what to think. Up until now, he thought that Scorpius hated him, but now it seemed like the complete opposite. It had been with such derision that Scorpius had taunted him yesterday, but now he had somehow managed to pull Albus back from the panic attack, much quicker than the last time it had happened. </p>
<p>“Y…Y…Yeah I think so,” he replied, as Dom and Rose each grabbed one of his arms to help him to his feet.</p>
<p>“Should we take him to the Hospital Wing Vic?” said Dom, her voice uncharacteristically soft.</p>
<p>“No, no” said Albus, “I’ll be fine. Please don’t make such a fuss about it.”</p>
<p>Victoire looked uncomfortable, as if not taking him to the Hospital Wing went against her better judgement, but she nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay Al, fine, but only on one condition. You’re going to eat with us tonight. We need to talk,” she said sternly. </p>
<p>Albus felt the nerves bubble up slightly again but nodded, bidding Daniel farewell as he turned in the opposite direction with his cousins, towards the Gryffindor table. He walked in between Rose and Dom, Victoire bringing up the rear, almost as if the three girls were a shield, protecting him from the stares and whispers of the other students, who were certainly talking about what had just happened to him in the Entrance Hall. If they thought he was odd before just for being in Slytherin, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what they were saying about him now. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the group of four reached the Gryffindor table, settling in at one end. Albus sat quietly, filling up a plate with some chicken and roasted vegetables, waiting for one of his cousins to break the somewhat awkward silence. </p>
<p>“Oh Al,” began Dom, biting her lip nervously, “I’m so sorry I yelled at you in the Entrance Hall, it’s all my fault that it happened to you.”</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for Dom,” began Al, taking a deep sigh, “I was the one who was being a prat by avoiding you guys all day. It’s just…last night was a lot and when the Hat called out my house, you guys didn’t seem excited for me, so I thought that maybe you didn’t want to talk to me. And then before dinner I saw James and he couldn’t even look at me and then I found out about the Prophet article, and it was just a lot that happened all at once.” </p>
<p>“We shouldn’t have reacted like that last night,” said Vic, looking ashamed, “it was just so unexpected because Gryffindor has always seemed like such a big deal for our family. I just don’t think we knew what to do. It’s not an excuse though, so we’re sorry Al.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter what house you’re in,” said Rose, extending her hand, which Albus took, his eyes watering slightly, “Having you in our lives is far more important than what house you’re in.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” replied Albus, smiling gratefully. </p>
<p>“Now let’s eat,” said Victoire, “I’m sure you haven’t eaten nearly enough in the past twenty-four hours.”</p>
<p>“You sound like Nana Molly,” said Dom, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s a bad thing,” said Rose, earning a wink and smile in response from Victoire. </p>
<p>“How was your first day Albus? Which classes did you have?” asked Victoire.</p>
<p>“It was pretty good! I had Herbology with Neville…sorry, Professor Longbottom, and then History of Magic. The professor really is quite good.”</p>
<p>“I love Professor Bagshot!” said Victoire, “Binns was still teaching History of Magic in my first year and I can honestly say that Bagshot is a million times better. She actually engages the class which is super helpful in History.” </p>
<p>“I definitely got that vibe from her. She did set us an essay though.” </p>
<p>“She’s a very fair marker, so as long as you put in a strong effort, you’ll earn a good grade.” </p>
<p>“That’s a relief,” said Rose, “We have History of Magic tomorrow and I was fretting about it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry about any of your classes Rose,” said Victoire, “All of the professors are excellent. They know how to ease new students into the swing of things. They’re not going to make things exceedingly difficult for you, I promise.”</p>
<p>Rose smiled at Victoire, feeling a bit more relieved about the classes she had yet to attend. The cousins ate their dinner, making pleasant conversation and joking around with one another. Albus couldn’t help but feel better than he had since arriving at Hogwarts. He knew he was independent but he often forgot how important his family was to him. Knowing that Rose, Dom, and Victoire stood by him made him feel like being in Slytherin could work out. He could do it. He knew there was still some challenges he had to overcome, namely figuring out what was going on with James, but in time, he knew that he would be able to. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he finished eating and reluctantly bid his cousins farewell. Even though it was only the first day, he didn’t want to get behind on his schoolwork, hoping to begin work on his History of Magic essay. He walked over to Daniel and suggested starting the essay, which his friend happily agreed too. Luckily, Daniel was also done his food and got up from the Slytherin table, walking out of the Great Hall with Albus so that the duo could make their way to the common room and begin studying. </p>
<p>“How did dinner with your cousins go?” Daniel asked, as they began the descent into the dungeons.</p>
<p>“It actually went really well. They told me that it didn’t matter what house I’m in, all they care about is me.”</p>
<p>“I told you. They’re your family Albus, they love you. Your parents will have the same reaction, I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re right,” said Albus, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>The boys reached the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon, Daniel providing the password in a firm voice to the blank expanse of wall. The bricks sprang apart, rearranging themselves until the familiar archway faced Albus and Daniel. They walked into the common room, dropping their bags in their dormitory before grabbing their History of Magic textbooks and going back to the common room. They picked a table in one of the windowed corners of the room, the sloshing of the Black Lake evident in the background as they began studying. </p>
<p>Albus opened his History of Magic textbook, opening to the chapters which discussed the Statute of Secrecy. He took out a blank role of parchment, beginning to read and write his essay. The common room was quiet, with most of the house still upstairs in the Great Hall for dinner. There were two other students in the common room, both who appeared to be studying quietly. They paid little attention to Albus and Daniel, which Albus couldn’t help but feel grateful for. After the countless number of stares he had faced throughout the day, it was nice to know that he could get a moment of peace once in a while. </p>
<p>Albus had only finished about a quarter of the essay when the common room started filling up with people once more. It seemed like news had spread about his panic attack given that everyone looked over at him curiously as they settled somewhere in the common room or headed to their dormitories. Albus could only hope that the novelty of the gossip would wear off before long. He wasn’t sure that he could cope with it otherwise. </p>
<p>He started writing the next line when he could see someone making a beeline towards him as they entered the common room. Albus braced himself for some sort of insult or taunt to be thrown his way, but none never came. Instead, the person cleared their throat, causing Albus to look up and see Scorpius Malfoy, looking at him uncomfortably, as if he didn’t know what to say. </p>
<p>“Er…do you think maybe…maybe we could talk for a moment Albus?” he asked, “In private?”</p>
<p>Albus looked towards Daniel, who looked back at him, raising his eyebrows before shrugging slightly, almost as if he was telling Albus to go for it. Albus bit his lip, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he really wanted to hear what Scorpius had to say. It seemed so odd that all of a sudden, Scorpius was being cordial and caring towards him. On the other hand, Albus couldn’t forget his harsh words from the night before. A part of him couldn’t help but think that Scorpius only wanted to talk to him so that he could lead him into a trap, where he would only be humiliated further. Despite his reservations, his curiosity got the better of him. </p>
<p>“Sure, I guess,” said Albus, rising out of the chair he had been working in, “Can you watch my stuff Daniel?”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, I’ll be here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks…so, where did you want to talk?” said Albus, turning towards Scorpius.</p>
<p>“Maybe the Courtyard? I don’t really want to be overheard.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” replied Albus, beginning to feel some nerves bubble up inside as he gestured for Scorpius to lead the way, “After you.”</p>
<p>Scorpius led Albus out of the common room, the two boys walking in silence as they made their way through the damp hallways of the Hogwarts dungeons. The castle seemed quiet, the only sound Albus could hear being their footsteps as they walked. It didn’t take long before they reached the spiral staircase, ascending in tightly winding circles until they made it into the Entrance Hall. Albus could make out the lull of voices from the Great Hall, obviously from students enjoying a later dinner. Scorpius led Albus to the courtyard, where they settled in front of the fountain, which spewed water happily to the sky, which was alive with the colours of sunset. Albus admired the soft orange and pink hues, feeling a light breeze drift past his face, before he decided to break the silence between him and Scorpius.</p>
<p>“How did you know how to help me in the Entrance Hall?” he said, looking towards the blonde-haired boy, who looked meek and shy compared to the Scorpius that Albus had come to know since the previous night. </p>
<p>“It was a panic attack, right?” he said, looking towards Albus, who nodded, “I thought so. I get them too.”</p>
<p>“At least you didn’t have one in front of the entire school.”</p>
<p>“Look Albus…I wanted to talk to you because I…I wanted to apologize for the things I said last night, I didn’t mean them.”</p>
<p>Albus felt his eyes sting slightly, pushing back the tears as he remembered how he had felt the previous night, before responding, his voice slightly cold, “Then why did you say them?”</p>
<p>“I…It…It’s just,” Scorpius choked, Albus looking over to see the other boy’s grey eyes fill with tears, “It’s really hard for me…being here. If I had to explain it, I guess I was jealous of you.”</p>
<p>“Jealous of me?”</p>
<p>“You’re a Potter. Everyone loves you before they even know you. I’m a Malfoy. My grandfather was Voldemort’s right-hand man. People look at me and they think that I’m a rotten person before they’ve even met me. They tell my parents that I’m going to grow up to be a good-for-nothing death eater, who’s only destined for a cell in Azkaban. Do you know how that feels? To know that you’ve been written off before you’ve even begun? I was jealous because I figured things would be easy for you, it made me hate you. I figured that since everyone’s already decided that I’m going to be no better than my grandfather, why not get a head start and act like everyone expects me to. At least, that’s what I thought until I saw you in the Entrance Hall. It made me realize that maybe everything I had thought about you wasn’t true.” </p>
<p>“I hate being a Potter. Everyone expects me to be great like my Dad. We can’t go anywhere without people staring at us, or asking for my parents’ autograph, or people whispering about us as we walk by. Even my Hogwarts house turns up as front page news. It’s exhausting. I hate it and it makes me feel like I can’t breathe. I just want to be my own person, but it doesn’t seem like that’s enough for anybody.”</p>
<p>“I guess we have more in common than I thought,” said Scorpius thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“It looks like it,” replied Albus. </p>
<p>“Coming here was hard for me. I never really left the Manor growing up. My parent wanted to protect me I think, from the cruel things people would say. They would hide the Daily Prophet when there would be some kind of new conspiracy about us. They try to ignore what people say, so most people have their own version of the type of person a Malfoy is. When I got on the train, the Goyle twins just formed this sort of crew behind me. I guess that our Fathers went to school together and my Dad was the leader, so they just assumed it would be the same. I never wanted to be the kind of person who bullied someone.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, it just seemed like the path of least resistance. I mean, let’s face it, no one was surprised that I was sorted into Slytherin. That sounds terrible, I know, but it’s all I can say. My father has tried so many times to change the Wizarding World’s opinion of us. He donates to Hogwarts and St. Mungo’s, he established a foundation to help Wizards in need, but no matter what the Prophet always seems to paint us in a negative light. I guess I figured why bother trying to do better when it doesn’t make a difference anyway. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of all of the good things my Dad has done, but it does little to change anyone's mind.”</p>
<p>“I can appreciate that. I’m so proud of my parents and family for saving the Wizarding World, but it’s only made things harder for me. Everyone is just waiting for me to do something great. People always seem to say that with parents like that it’s inevitable that I will. There’s so much pressure to be great, I just don’t know what will happen if I don’t. I try not to think about it, not to care, but it’s hard not to. I almost begged the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor, but in the end, I knew that if I did end up there, I’d never have a chance to be myself.”</p>
<p>“Spoken like a true Slytherin,” said Scorpius, smiling faintly towards Albus.</p>
<p>Albus smiled back, feeling as though maybe being in Slytherin wasn’t a bad thing at all. The duo fell into a silence that wasn’t uncomfortable. The sun had set below the horizon, the sky a light purple, as dusk settled over the Castle. There was a cool breeze, causing Albus to shiver slightly. </p>
<p>He had never thought that he would find someone who had been through the same struggles about their legacy and their last name. Sure, his siblings and cousins dealt with the same things as he did, but they always seemed to take it in stride. They were graceful and understanding about it. Albus wasn’t built like that. He hated being in the spotlight, feeling like his every move was being watched. He wanted to forge his own path. He wanted to be known as something other than Harry and Ginny Potter's son. It seemed like maybe Scorpius had been through some of the same things. Maybe he would be able to find someone he could confide in when things got hard. Albus was surprised at how vulnerable Scorpius had been but also at how easy it seemed for him to be able to talk to Scorpius. </p>
<p>Albus was normally like a closed book. He rarely let people in. He didn’t want to get hurt and the best way he figured he could do that was to trust no one but himself. He wasn’t reckless with his feelings. Trusting too many people was the easiest way of ending up with a broken heart, and he refused to let himself get to that point. Scorpius made him feel different though. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt like he could trust him. It seemed like Scorpius could put on quite the mask for others, just like Albus always seemed to do. Albus felt like there was finally someone who could understand him, which was a rare thing for someone who usually felt so out of place. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Albus was pulled from his thoughts as Scorpius finally broke the silence that had been stretching between them. </p>
<p>“Thank you for agreeing to talk to me. I’m sorry for dumping all of my baggage on you. I’ve never had anyone to share this stuff with and you’re surprisingly easy to talk to," said Scorpius, chuckling slightly to himself, "Also, I’m sorry for the awful things I said last night Albus. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way, and I see now that there’s no way it could be true. I hope that we can be friends?”</p>
<p>Scorpius extended his hands out towards Albus, his face filled with a hopeful expression. Albus hesitated for only a moment before shaking Scorpius’ hand firmly, offering him a big smile.</p>
<p>“Friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>